Things Lovers Should Do
by Kristiane143
Summary: When you're lovers, there are certain things you should do... [Reds, Blues & Greens]
1. Sharing is Caring

**Hey guys! I was bored, and decided to do this! The pairing will go in order, starting with Blossom and Brick, then Buttercup and Butch, and Bubbles and Boomer. They aren't lovers yet, but don't worry! That will be coming soon! This is inspired by marrissa lee's fic. It's called "Things a Best Friend Should Do." You should check it out! It's pretty cool! Well, hope you enjoy this collection of cuteness and fluff! Updates weekly!**

* * *

 ** _#1: Sharing is Caring_**

It was a beautiful day in the City of Townsville. The citizens were out in the streets, most at the park enjoying the sunshine.

But there was one particular person indoors. A redhead with pink eyes to be exact. She stepped into the library just a few moments ago. She had just read a book to a group of kids about sharing. One of the employees didn't come to work, so she volunteered to do it instead. She found it rather sweet reading to them.

"Remember kids." She said.

"Sharing is caring! It's the right thing to do, so always share!" All of the children clapped their hands, and they soon left.

She was now currently looking for something compulsive to read. She searched and searched, but nothing seemed to appeal her eyes. She was currently at the history section, currently looking at a book about Isaac Newton, but growled when she saw what the book was about.

"Him? Again?" Blossom thought out loud.

"I've already read about him!" She forced the book back to it's rightful shelf.

She walked around some more.

"Hmm... What to read... William Shakespeare? No, I've already read all of his works. Charles Dickens? No, I've also read all his books. Og Mandino? No, read them all. Harper Lee? No, also read them all." She passed a section full of comic books.

Normally, she would have moved on and look for something else, but something, a book, caught her eye. She walked over to the section and picked it up. The title read, "The Scientific Revolution-A Historical Inquiry - The Rewritten Edition."

 _Hmm... It must be misplaced._ She opened the book. Sure, she knew everything about the Scientific Revolution, but she wanted to learn more about it. Besides, she didn't have anything else to read. She took the book and walked off to the tables, reading the book along the way.

"Hmm, I never knew that." She said as she found out that Johannes Kepler was the first person to explain planetary motion. She was about to turn the page until she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her bottom.

"Oh!" The man said.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Here, let..." His eyes widened.

"Blossom?" She looked up.

"Oh, Brick! Hi! What brings you here?" She replied. Brick helped her up and smiled

"Oh, I'm just looking for a book, but I can't find it anywhere!" Blossom chuckled.

"Same here, except I already found a book!"

"Oh! Well, I saw you reading to some kids earlier. That was pretty sweet of you, volunteering and all." She blushed and smiled. They stayed silent for a while.

"Hey, let's sit somewhere! C'mon, I'll join you, if that's fine." Brick offered. Blossom nodded.

"Sure!" Brick held her hand and pulled her over to the tables. They found a seat and sat down.

Blossom opened her book and started reading. Brick was smiling at her. He rather enjoyed her company. He took a glance a the title of the the book she was reading. His eyes widened. He took the book from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Blossom said with an emphatic tone. She was reaching for book while Brick perceived it, flipping it to the spine, the back and the front cover.

"Hey, this is the book I was looking for!" Brick exclaimed. Blossom stopped and looked at him.

"Really?" Brick nodded and began to read some more. He read it for a minute, Blossom tapping her foot. She then stood up and grabbed the book with her index finger and her thumb, out of his hands.

"But, I'm sorry to say that I found it first, so therefore I'm sorry to say that _I'm_ reading it." She went back to her seat and opened it, but Brick took it back.

"Yes, but _I_ was looking for it, so _I'm_ reading it." He started to read the book, but Blossom, once again, snatched it out of his hands.

"I found it first, so _I'm_ reading it. You could read it when I'm done." Brick leaned back in his chair, watching Blossom as she turned the Page every 15 seconds.

 _Ugh, the book is 1467_ _pages long! At this rate_ _, it would take her perscisely 367 minutes, also known as about 6 hours. It's already 1:37pm. It would be 7:37 when she finishes! I can't wait that long!_ Brick once again grabbed the book.

"It's mine." Blossom seized the book.

"It's mine."

Brick looked at Blossom helplessly. After a few moments, an idea popped into his head. He smiled.

"Hey Blossom?"

Blossom looked at Brick.

"What?"

"I thought you said that sharing was caring, and that it's the right thing to do." Blossom blushed a deep shade of pink. She smiled sheepishly and laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, uh, I, uh, I, I, I..." she blubbered, blushing even harder. Brick laughed in amusement and took the book from her.

"Hey, it's fine. You can _share_ with me." He said, emphasizing the word share. Blossom nodded, still a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey, don't worry! Your secret's safe with me." Brick said, pointing at himself. She punched Brick playfully at his shoulder, laughing.

"Brick!" He chuckled in delight and pulled her close, both of them reading happily in each other's grasp.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Don't worry, more will be coming soon, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Guilty Planning

**Hey guys! I back with another part of the collection! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **#2: Guilty Planning**_

 _Ok, everything's planned... All I need to do is press the button, and run out of the house before it detonates._

She's been pacing back and forth in her room for days.

 _Oh, I just hope he doesn't see it, or the plan will backfire! All of my hard work for nothing... Well, I mean, he isn't going to suspect anything. As if he'll tear the house apart right when he walks in. I mean, he won't. Right?_

 _I checked his schedule.. For sure he comes back a few minutes from now... It's a good thing I know how to pick locks, or else this would be useless!_

 _Nothing can go wrong. I mean, it's Butch... I've got the stuff here, and... Oh, I hope he doesn't break them. It took days to make it. I could've bought it in the store, but they didn't sell it.. Well, I guess he could break it if he wants, just as long he doesn't break it while it happens._

 _Calm yourself Buttercup... You've practiced this multiple times. I'm sure you'll get it right. I know it..._

 _But, don't worry... This will all be worth it.._

She heard the doorknob click.

 _He's here.._

She stood up. The door opened, revealing Butch standing at the doorway. He raised an eyebrow.

"BC, how did you get in here?" He was just a few feet in front of her. Buttercup raised up her lock picking kit.

"Ok, now, what are you doing here?" She lowered her head in shame.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He walked over to her, now inches in front of her. Buttercup spun around, now facing the window. They stayed silent for a moment. Butch was now agonizing.

"Butch..." She said in a low, hushed voice.

"What is it Buttercup? Tell me." Butch incited. She stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" He said in an apprehensive tone. Buttercup turned around, bitting her lip.

"I did a really bad thing." His eyes widened.

"Tell me."

Buttercup looked up. "If I tell you, then you'll hate me." He shook his head. "No. I will never hate you." He lifted her chin. "Hey, look at me. I will never hate at you. I'm your best friend. No matter what you do, I will never hate at you. Sure, I can throw a tantrum, but there is no way in the entire universe I will hate you. Ok?" Buttercup nodded.

"Ok, now tell me. What did you do?"

Buttercup took a step back.

"I..." She looked down.

"Hey, it's fine. Tell me." Butch gave her a reassuring smile. Buttercup was now feeling guilty. She wanted to back out, create a different plan.

 _No, I planned this for days. I won't back out. Or, should I?_ She bit her lip.

"Tell me..." Butch unabated, his warm minty breath cooling Buttercup's neck. She mentaly gave in.

 _I can't do this I just can't. I'll hurt his feelings. I need to think of something else, but what?_ She looked at Butch dark forrest green orbs, staring within his soul. She gulped.

 _Ok, you need to think of something fast.. You need to tell him something you really did.. Think Buttercup, THINK!_ After a few seconds, she had it. Butch was now contemplating her face.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Buttercup grabbed his hands and held them together. She looked deep into his orbs. "But you have to promise me to not tell anyone. Not even my sisters know. Not a single soul. Ok?" Butch nodded.

"With my life."

Buttercup gave him a feeble smile.

"Ok. See that camera over there?" She pointed at the camera. Butch looked. "You see, I was going to trick you into me breaking your X-box, but when you told me that you would never hate me, I changed my mind. I was going to post your tantrum on Youtube as a prank, but, I just couldn't." She looked down.

"I'm so sorry." Butch smiled.

"Hey, look at me." She looked up.

"It's ok."

"You know, you could've chosen to post the video on Youtube, and I'm thankful for that." Buttercup smiled and laughed, Butch following. He leaned forward and gave her a hug.

* * *

 **Ok, that was sort of a serious part. I might turn this into a one-shot, but a longer version. Well, see ya in the next part!**


	3. Pillow Fights and One Weird Night

**Time for the blues!**

* * *

 _ **#3: Pillow Fights and One Weird Night**_

It was a beautiful evening in the City of Townsville! The glistening stars were illuminating the night sky, and the moon was shining over the city.

But the moon and the stars weren't the only things lighting up this glorious city. In the lovely neighborhood just minutes away, an exuberant laugh was heard, filling up one of the beautiful qualities of Townsville.

"Oh, that was a nice one!" A buoyant voice was heard for the Powerpuff Girls Residence.

"Ok, ok! Your turn!" A dark-blue eyed boy said with an eager smile plastered on his face. The blond-haired girl nodded.

"Alright, what kind of phones do people in jail use?" He thought about the joke while biting his lip.

"I give up." He replied.

"A cell phone!" She replied. The boy stared at her, clearly not getting it.

"Get it? The people in jail are locked in cells!" He smiled.

"Oh!" They both laughed.

"Alright, your turn Boomer!" He looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"Ok, Bubbles. I bet I can make you say purple." She tilted her head sideways.

"How?"

"What are the colors on the american flag?" He asked.

"Red, white and blue." she retorted.

"I told you I can make you say red." She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"But, I thought you said purple?" He laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" He looked at her.

"I told you I could make you say purple!" Her eyes widened.

"Oh!" They both laughed.

"Here's another. Why did the tomato blush?" Bubbles crinkled her eyebrows.

"Because he saw the salad dressing!" She chuckled.

"Ok, ok, I have one. What do you call two people debating over pillows?" Boomer shrugged. She took a pillow and whacked him on the face.

"A pillow fight!" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't even make sense! And that hurt!" She laughed and hit him again. And again. And again. He gave her an mischievous smile.

"Alright then, Bubbles. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Boomer grabbed a pillow from the ground and clobbered her. She fought back and so did he. Feathers were flying all over the room. With one last attack, she jumped over Boomer and whacked him over and over again.

"OK, OK! You win! Sheesh Bubbles! You sure pack-a-whack!" Bubbles giggled as she helped him up. They stayed in an awkward silence. Boomer suddenly tackled Bubbles out of the blue and started to tickle her.

"AHH! BOMMER! STOP IT!" She shrieked. Boomer chuckled, but kept tickling her. "AHH!" Bubbles grabbed his stomach and squished it. Boomer stopped and started to laugh.

"OH, THAT TICKLES!" He hollered. She kept squishing his stomach, but got tired and stopped. Boomer used this to his advantage. He grabbed and carried her over his shoulder.

"Boomer, put me down!" Bubbles implored. Boomer smirked and tossed her into the air, which resulted her falling on the bed. But since the bed was made out of springs, she bounced up and down. He decided to join in on the fun and began to jump on it too, pillows and blankets dangling off it. Bubbles then pushed him off the bed, grabbed his legs and dragged him to the hallway.

"Bubbles!" He shrilled. He yanked his feet out of her grasp, grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Boomer was on his back while he was carrying Bubbles, who was now 'floating' on top of him. She kicked her feet and swung her arms. Bubbles unanticipated him and used exertion to jump off his hold and started to run away. They played cat and mouse for a while until Boomer caught her in a weird way.

He caught her by the waist and spun her upside down. "Boomer! Put me down!" Bubbles kicked her feet as they both were laughing their heads off.

"Ahem..." They stopped what they were doing and looked at the person. It was Blossom. She was wearing her pink pajamas and had the head of her toothbrush in her mouth, her arms crossed. Boomer immediately put Bubbles down and helped her up so that she was upwards once again. They both smiled sheepishly as they both blushed a dark crimson.

"Oh... H-h-hi, Blossom..." Bubbles stuttered as she waved.

"Yea, hi.." Boomer followed. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, were... um.. j-just going... to, k-kindly, um, walk away... now." Bubbles said as she phlegmatically took a few steps back until she was out of sight.

"Me too..." Boomer whispered deferentially as he too stepped back and disappeared, leaving Blossom standing in the hallway.

"Sleepovers these days..." Blossom sighed as she walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Next up is the reds!**


	4. Are You Coming, or Not?

**Back with the reds!**

* * *

 _ **#4: Are You Coming or Not?**_

Blossom bolted into her house with a colossal smile on her face. She had just been asked by Ms. Bellum to make a speech for the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration tonight, to honor those who graduated last year, in which she liefly accepted with a shake of her hand.

She went up the stairs and Knocked on Bubbles' door. Bubbles opened it.

"Oh, Blossom! I have some great news!" Blossom raised a brow.

"What kind of news?" Bubbles took a deep breath.

"Ok, remember the time when I was dancing at the gym?" Blossom nodded. Bubbles has always been a brilliant dancer, no doubt about that. She'd always go to the dance room at the gym every single day.

"Bubbles, you always dance at the gym" Blossom replied.

"I know, but I danced yesterday." She nodded.

"Ok, continue."

"Ok, so I went back to the gym today, and a person approached me. Turns out, he was watching me dance yesterday and is inviting me to dance to a dancing audition! He's one of the judges! Isn't that cool!" Blossom gave her a tranquil smile.

"Oh, that's great Bubbles! Can I come?" Bubbles shook her head.

"Sadly, no. It's a private audition. The winner gets a part in one of the best plays in Townsville!"

"Who's taking you?" Blossom asked.

"Boomer is driving me there. You don't have to drop me off."

"Wow, that's awesome Bubbles! When is the competition?"

"It's tonight at seven." Blossom paled and her smile disappeared from her face. Bubbles crinkled her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Blossom bit her lip.

"Well, I was going to invite you to watch me make a speech at the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration at seven." Bubbles lowered her head.

"Oh.."

Blossom shook her head. "But, it's fine! You don't have to go. I know that this audition is really important to you than my silly speech. It's ok." Bubbles smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You don't know how much this means to me Blossom! But, I'm sorry I can't come though. Maybe some other time."

"Yup, maybe next time." Bubbles looked at her baby blue watch.

"Oh! I need to get ready! See ya later!" Bubbles shut the door, squealing. Blossom loved seeing her sister happy.

"Maybe Buttercup could come." Blossom walked over to Buttercup's room. She knocked on Buttercup's door, to which she hastily opened.

"Oh, hey Bloss." She said, crossing her arms, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, Buttercup! Sorry if I'm being a disturbance, but can I ask you a question? You see, I was invited to make a speech for the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville Celebration at seven, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch."

"Oh, sorry Bloss, but Butch and I actually have plans to go to the Boy Band Concert tonight, and you know _how_ hard it is to get the tickets." Buttercup replied. Blossom nodded.

"Oh, it's fine! I was just asking if you wanted to come."

"Yea, too bad. Maybe next time." Buttercup's phone rang.

"Bloss, I have to take this."

"Oh, ok!"

"Sorry again Blossom." Buttercup said before she closed the door. She sighed.

"Maybe the Professor could come."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but I have to attend to the Museum of Science and Technology. Dr. Wells invited me to present my latest invention." Blossom gloomily nodded.

"It's ok, Professor. I was just asking. You don't have to come." The Professor hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Blossom nodded as she headed out the lab. She headed to her room and plopped on her bed, lying down. She slothfully pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Brick, it's Blossom."

 _"Oh, hey pinky. Whassup?"_ Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I'm good. Hey listen, Ms. Bellum invited me to make a speech at the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville at seven, and I was wondering of you wanted to come." Blossom could practically hear Brick frowning.

 _"Oh, seven? I actually have work at six, and my shift ends at eight."_ Blossom sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _"I could call-in sick if you want. Wait, let me look at my PTO hours. Maybe I could sneak out."_ Brick's shuffling of papers can be perceived over the phone.

 _"Oh, sorry pinky. I don't have any more sick hours."_ She bit her lip.

"Oh, i-it's f-fine, B-Brick." Blossom replied, her voice convulsing.

 _"Hey, are you ok? You sound weird."_ Blossom cleared her throat.

"Umm, yea, I, I'm ok. It's j-just the signal. It's acting up."

 _"You sure your ok? I'll find a way."_ Blossom shook her head.

"No, it's fine Brick. I was j-just asking."

 _"Alright. Well, I have to get ready for work. I guess I'll see ya later?"_

"Yup. See you later. Bye."

 _"Ok, b..."_ She quickly hung up before Brick could finish his sayonara. A tear slid down her cheek.

 _No one wants to come.._ She thought. _But, it's fine. The situations aren't in my control. I'll just go by myself._ Blossom looked at her wall clock. It read 5:30pm. She rubbed her cheek and decided to get ready and went to the bathroom. After a few moments, she came out wearing a Laura Ruched Sweetheart Honeysuckle Silk Chiffon Gown, along with light rose pink colored high heel sandals and changed her big red bow into a light pink bow.

She stepped out of her room and bid her family goodbye, only to find that they all left without apprising her. She sighed once again. She opened the door and flew to Townsville Park, where the event was held. There was a decent amount of people, most of them in suit and ties and formal dresses. There were snack tables and a rectangular glass stage at the far end, along with a glass podium in the middle. She was greeted by Ms. Bellum.

"Blossom! Thank you for coming! The Mayor and all of the professors will be pleased." Blossom smiled.

"Oh, no problem! Anything for the university." Ms. Bellum smiled.

"You'll announce your speech in a moment. Please, take your seat, and help yourself to any of the beverages and nourishments." She nodded.

"Ok, thank you Ms. Bellum."

"No, thank _you_!" Blossom smiled and walked over to her seat. She didn't have the appetite to eat anything because of today's earlier incident. She shook her head.

 _C'mon Blossom. Focus!_

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the annual gathering of the Graduation Ceremony for the University of Townsville!" Ms. Bellum remarked, now on the stage.

"It is great to see so many enthusiastic men and women here celebrating with us today. We are pleased to host this event in Townsville this year, where we have the opportunity to congratulate all of the graduates of the University of Townsville, one of the most prestigious and reputable universities in the country. I know that many of you have traveled from quite a distance, and I'd like like to acknowledge all of you for taking your time to be here today."

The large congregation of people applauded.

"Now, before we start, I would like to call up Blossom Utonium to say a few words." Blossom got up from her seat and went up the stage, beaming at the crowd. She stood on the stage in front of the podium and cleared her throat.

"Good evening everyone! It's an honor to be standing up here today, in front of all of the fellow graduates. I would like to thank Ms. Bellum for inviting me to speak to you in this lovely evening. I bet you might be thinking, an eighteen year old making a speech in front of a bunch of graduated college students. Weird, huh?" The crowd chuckled.

"But believe it or not, I have a few words to say to all of you. I hope you will find it helpful throughout your journey. At least, I hope so." The crowd laughed again at her humor. Blossom looked around the crowd, hoping to see a face that seemed familiar to her, but to her perturbation, she saw none.

"Psst... Hey!" She heard. She spun around, this confusing the guests.

 _Huh, weird. It must me my imagination._ She turned back to the people.

"Pst! Hey Pinky!" She looked at the source of the sound. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

It was Brick. He was wearing a tux with a red tie, along with his red baseball cap. She felt more confident and felt rapturous. She looked at the audience and continued.

"Ok, imagine you're looking through a camera. All you see is green grass and blue sky, but nothing is clearly defined. You can see some other colors, but you have no way of knowing what they are until you focus the lens. Right now, we are all looking through that camera that has condensed our entire future into a single image. What we have is the dream."

"Dreams are where we want to end up. They are what drive us forward. That is the first step to your success. Sure we can make mistakes along the way, but that's what keeps us going."

"If we fall, we will get up, over and over again, until we succeed. The important thing, is that we never give up. We can all run at our own pace, either really fast, or really slow. What really matters, is that you never stop running."

"Yes, the journey may be a walk through a desert. It may be walking through a hailstorm. Heck, it may be walking through a path without a dead end! But that won't stop us. None of that will stop us from succeeding."

"The journey could be difficult, and trust me, it is. We may go through hardships along the way, but that doesn't mean that the journey is impossible. As long as we have have that drive, none of us will stop. Just remember that all of our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them"

"Don't wait until the next day to start pursuing your dreams, because opportunities always fade in an instant. Keep looking for your visions and paths to success, and once you see them, never, ever lose sight of them. Grab that opportunity, and pursue with it. Never let it go."

"Don't listen to those who discourage you, those who hold you back. Ignore that little voice in your head that tells you to stop. Who cares about what they say? Am I right? It's your life anyway! The only person that can boss you around, is you!"

"All of us can have the drive to achieve your dreams, whether it's a book, doing what you love to do," Blossom looked at a smirking Brick.

"A friend."

"That is why I'm here today. To encourage you, to never stop dreaming. Discover what you want to do in life. Don't stop when you see a wall holding you back. Go around the wall. Go around whatever is holding you back. Climb that mountain, because trust me, when you make it to the top, you will be greeted by a astounding sight. Dig this into your mind. Never. Stop. Dreaming. You hear me?! NEVER STOP DREAMING!"

The large throng of people gave her a standing ovation, most of them with tears sliding down their cheeks. Blossom stepped aside the podium and gave a bow. Ms. Bellum went back up the stage, her eyes sopping.

"Give it up for Blossom. Thank you, for that beautiful speech." Blossom smiled at the crowd and got off the stage. She went to Brick.

"Blossom, that was AMAZING!" Brick hugged her.

"Brick! I thought you weren't coming!" Brick smiled.

"Well, I couldn't miss your speech. You sounded sad on the phone."

"But your job! Your a working student for pete's sack!" He bit his lip.

"Well, I quit." Blossom gasped.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Blossom shrieked.

"I wanted to watch your speech. Besides, I hated that job anyway." Blossom started to cry again.

"You quit your job for me?" Brick nodded. Blossom gave him a slap on the face. Brick jarringly rubbed his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for quitting your job." She replied. Blossom then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And that, was for being the bestest friend in the whole universe." She skipped over to the crowd. Brick touched the place where Blossom peck and smiled.

* * *

 **In case you were asking, yes, I did make that speech. And, yes, that "Peak on the Cheek," gave you a hint in where the friendship will slowly grow... And I actually turned this into a separate one-shot because of how long it turned out to be. The one-shot is a tad bit different, but the same.**


	5. The Dance Party

**Greens!**

* * *

 _ **#5: The Dance Party**_

"I suck at dancing." Butch said as he sat on Buttercup's bed. It was rather an unusual dark evening. It was even raining outside!

"I bet your not that bad! I haven't even seen you dance before! _I'm the_ terrible dancer" She replied. She was currently out of Butch's line of vision, and was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She came out wearing a forest green tank top with green boxers, along with lime green socks. She jumped on the bed. Her sisters were oblivious to Butch being in her room. They were out with his brothers doing god knows what!

"Ok, what about this. I'll just turn up some music, and you show me your skills." Buttercup headed over to the stereo in her room. Butch shook his head.

"No, BC!" But it was too late. Buttercup turned up her stereo on its highest volume and played some music.

"BC!" Butch grouched. Buttercup ran up to him and pulled him up. She tapped to the beat with her foot. "Butch, your going to show me how you dance, right now!" Butch bashed his forehead.

"I should have never brought that up!" Buttercup smirked.

"Well, too bad!" Butch scowled and sat back down on the bed. Buttercup frowned and pulled him back to his feet.

"C'mon, Butch!" He turned his head away and crossed his arms.

"For me..." She was being relentless. She leaned her head over to Butch's shoulders and pouted. Butch scrutinized her and frowned.

"Fine, then..." Buttercup smirked. He spun around.

"But only if you show me how you dance." She put her hands on her hips.

"Ok. If you want me to dance, we'll need to do it outside." His eyes widened and he simpered.

"In the rain?" He leaned over, now letting Buttercup smell his peppermint scent. She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh, your on." She hushed. She ran to the bathroom, and came out with a lime green shirt, a black leather jacket, baggy navy green pants and non-heeled leather forest green combat boots. Butch crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm already dressed up." He was wearing a forest green shirt along with a forest green leather jacket, baggy navy jeans and green sneakers. Buttercup grabbed the stereo and her phone and they both bolted outside. It was pouring vigorously. They ran into the middle of the street. The only source of light was the single street light on the side of their house. Butch smirked, and so did she.

"Let's begin."

Buttercup put down the stereo, turned it on, and played "In Your Pocket." Butch lowered his head. He did the snake dance move first and slid his foot to the side, his body flowing smoothly with the song.

 **Say what you're mad at me for, me for  
** **Yeah why you talk that evil, yeah**

He did the backspin and crossed his legs. He shuffled, then did the moonwalk.

 **That's not the way you show love, show love  
** **No love, no love, no no**

Buttercup smirked and went next. She did the body roll and rapidly spun around.

 **Say what you're crying at me for, me for**  
 **Try to control your ego, yeah**

She stopped spinning and did the wave with her hands. She rapidly did the kick-cross step.

 **That's not the way you show love, show love  
** **No love, no love, no no**

Butch grabbed Buttercup by the waist and spun her around. When he let her go, she did the splits and stood back up, the water splashing on her face

 **'Cause I got all the things I wanna say**  
 **But nothing's coming out**

They walked in circles, their eyes never tearing apart. The rain was now gushing, slapping their faces.

 **And all the times I came to you**  
 **But never ever lied**

They then did freestyling.

 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket**

Butch now was doing the flat foot dance, and Buttercup did the wave with her hands and did a swift, slick robot dance.

 **So wait you think that I don't know what this is really all about**  
 **It should be really easy**  
 **If you have nothing to hide**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket**

It was Buttercup's turn. She did the body while doing the moon walk.

 **So what you're spying on me for, me for**  
 **Tell me what you're looking for, yeah**

She did the crisscross at a expeditious speed while crossing her arms and did the arm wave. Then she did some breakdancing, along with the coin drop and the kick-up.

 **This shit you're saying is so low, so low  
** **No love, no love, no no**

Butch did some flares and more freestyling.

 **But tell me where do you go, you go**  
 **When you say you need time alone, yeah**

He did the 540 kick up and some back-flips.

 **You really think I don't know, don't know  
** **I know, I know, I know**

Buttercup does a cartwheel, a backflip and the splits. Butch follows. They are now doing backflips in opposite directions, the clear liquid following.

 **'Cause I got all the things I wanna say**  
 **But nothing's coming out**

Butch grabs Buttercup's hands mid-air and they are now doing salsa, they're gaze locking.

 **And all the times I came to you**  
 **But never ever lied**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl**

Butch tossed Buttercup in the air. While in the air, she does the splits in the air and lands with it and stands back up. They are now doing salsa again

 **Show me that phone in your pocket**  
 **So wait you think that I don't know what this is really all about**  
 **It should be really easy**

Butch spins Buttercup, and she lands on his chest. They looked at each other for a few moments until Butch twirls her around.

 **If you have nothing to hide**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl  
** **Show me that phone in your pocket**

They're feet are in sync. Butch twirls Buttercup in the air and she back flips on top of Butch. Water was now splashing everywhere.

 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**  
 **I'll show you mine**

They did some sophisticated footwork.

 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**  
 **I'll show you mine**

Their bodies were in tone with the music.

 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**  
 **I'll show you mine**

They were so into the dancing, that they completely forgot about _why_ they were dancing

 **I'll show you mine**  
 **Yeah**

It felt good...

 **I can't believe you looked me in the eye**  
 **And said to me you had nothing to hide  
** **Yeah**

Butch lets go of Buttercup and does a precipitated swift strut, then pulls her back into his arms.

 **Now you're dead to me, this really is goodbye, goodbye**

Still holding Butch's hand, Buttercup steps away and does the arm wave.

 **'Cause I got all the things I wanna say**  
 **But nothing's coming out**

They feel the warmth of each other's hands as they took steps forward.

 **And all the times I came to you**  
 **But never ever lied**

It was like they were free of life's problems.

 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket**

They were now back-to-back.

 **So wait you think that I don't know what this is really all about**  
 **It should be really easy**

Buttercup did some belly rolling, her hands were now in her hair.

 **If you have nothing to hide**

Butch was now quickly popping his body. They went back to salsa

 **Show me that phone in your pocket, girl**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket**

They were now smiling.

 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**  
 **I'll show you mine**

Buttercup spun around Butch. The water was splattering everywhere, they're bodies moving in sync.

 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**  
 **I'll show you mine**  
 **Show me yours, I'll show you mine**

Butch dips Buttercup.

 **I'll show you mine**  
 **Show me that phone in your pocket**

They end by Butch pulling Buttercup back up, they're faces just inches away. They panted heavily.

"Your a brilliant dancer, Butch." He smiled.

"You ain't so bad either." He respired. They smiled at each other. Butch was starting to lean her forward as they both closed their eyes.

"WOO-HOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" They stopped and turned their heads. It was Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer, cheering for them. They were inside the garage. Butch and Buttercup blushed a deep shade of crimson and pulled away.

"You guys were here the whole time?!" Buttercup hollered. Bubbles nodded.

"Yup! Ever since the song started! Get over here! It's pouring!" Buttercup smiled and ran to them, her clothes soaking wet. Butch followed her.

"Butch, I've never seen you dance like that!" Boomer ejaculated.

"Yea, bro! Sweet moves!" Butch beamed.

"Buttercup, I've never seen you dance before! Your almost as good as Bubbles!" Blossom commented. Bubbles nodded.

"Yea Buttercup!"

"But, wait a sec." Everyone turned to Brick.

"How come when we ask one of you guys to dance, you dance like cheese sticks? But, when we weren't here, and you danced together, you dance like goddesses?" They all nodded. Butch put her arm around Buttercup and smirked.

"Because my dance moves are only meant for her eyes."

* * *

 **I know, horrible dance descriptions! I tried my best. Well, hope you liked the greens! Next up is the blues!**


	6. The Book Machine

**Sorry for the slow update! I was a little busy with school. I'll try to update faster next time! Anyway, on with the story. Blues!**

* * *

 _ **#6: The Book Machine**_

Bubbles was walking with Boomer at one of the most jocular places in Townsville.

The carnival.

They had ridden on half of the rides, since they had a fast pass with them, therefore cutting their waiting time short. They had just finished riding on the "Cyclone" and were on their way to the carnival games. They were having a great time.

"Hey Boomer?" He looked at the beaming person next to him.

"What is it, Bubbles?"

"Well, I'm getting kind of thirsty. Can we take a break and grab a drink, or something?" Boomer nodded.

"Ok. I'm also pretty thirsty. Let's go over there. There's a whole bunch of vending machines. I get you one" Bubbles shook her head.

"Oh, no! I can pay for myself."

"No, no! I insist!" Boomer handed her a dollar. Bubbles frowned, but took it anyway.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you need your dollar back!" Boomer chuckled as they ran over to the vending machines.

"Ok, which vending machine do you want to buy from? There's a water machine, a soda machine, a juice machine, a smoothie machine, a cotton candy machine, chips, a, um, book machine?" Bubbles scrunched her eyebrows.

"A book machine? I've never seen a book machine before."

"Yup." Boomer replied. He walked over to the soda machine.

"Well, which vending machine do you want to buy from? I'm getting a soda." No reply.

"Bubbles?" He looked around. Bubbles wasn't next to him anymore. She was in front of the Book vending machine. He raised a brow and went over to her.

"Bubs, what are you doing? I thought you were thirsty?" She didn't respond. Boomer looked at the machine. It read _¢25/book._

"Hmm, not bad for a book, but, what exactly are you looking at?" Bubbles pointed at the top row. Boomer now knew why she stayed. His eyes widened

The column she was looking at was the magazine section. He shook his head.

"No. Freakin'. Way." Bubbles took out a quarter and bought the magazine. She took it, her hands convulsing.

The headline read, _"EXCLUSIVE! Bubbles & Boomer: The Next Potential Couple!" _She turned a bright shade of crimson. She opened the magazine and read aloud.

"Written by Tina Vasquez. Bubbles and Boomer, the next potential couple, and a cute one, at that! At least, that's what the people say! They always hang out at cafes', the park, each others houses, even times when a monster rampages Townsville. Many think that they are already together, and have named them Boombles! Some are even saying "Boomer and Bubbles, the HOTTEST new couple". I mean, you can't blame them. The eyes, the hair, the height, the color, the personalities. I mean, they all just match! They're perfect! On December 16, an Instagram user known as tmelngsspfrvr773 had made a hashtag, #Bmr&BbblsFrvr, and has now gone beyond viral. The tag has over 20 million comments and over 120 million likes! Many have been posting videos about this topic. There had even been a business selling Boomer and Bubbles merchandise! Yes, everyone is expecting more from the blue duo."

Boomer and Bubbles stayed uncommunicative for a few minutes, looking at the page. Boomer cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess they're right. We would look perfect together..." Bubbles nodded.

"Yep. As the article says, we'd look perfect together. The eyes, the color, the height..." She susurrated.

"The hair, the connections, the personalities..." Boomer hushed on. Bubbles looked at Boomer, and widened her eyes. Boomer imitated. They were in an awkward position without even perceiving it. Boomer arms were around Bubbles' waist, and her head was just inches away from his. They blushed a deep shade of crimson and pulled away. They didn't say a word.

"Well, this is, um, weird." Bubbles squirmed, staring at his ocean blue orbs.

"Yea, weird."

They went back to the peaceful silence, both of them scruntinizing each other's eyes. Bubbles clapped her hands.

"Um, I believe I'm still thirsty, and you were in the middle of getting a soda." Boomer snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Oh, um, ok..." He headed over to the water machine and took a glance at Bubbles, starring at the sky, and smiled.

"Well, who knows what the future has in store for us, Bubbles. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **Ok. That was weird. Thanks for reading! The reds will be coming soon!**


	7. The Best Friend Quiz

**Ok, back with the start of the cycle!**

* * *

 _ **#7: The Best Friend Quiz**_

It was a beautiful evening in the City of Townsville. Everyone was cozing off with their loved ones. Some were dozing off and some were pacing back in forth in their rooms. Everyone in the town were doing different things.

Brick was in his room, currently reading the CNN news on his computer. He had just finished reading about how SpaceX pulled off the rocket landing. He had just came back from the cafe, and had then decided to relax in his bedroom and read.

He was about to chose another article until a pop-up add appeared on both of their screens. Brick cringed at the ad he was contemporaneously looking at.

 _A pop-up ad? Hardly any of these appear on CNN!_ He read the ad.

 **"Hello, reader! Today, we are choosing two people who have read the same exact article as you have, and one of them is you! CNN has made a research about how friendship works, and have made this quiz to expand on it. If both of the quiz takers are have identical answers as the other, we will call the other and make a video chat between them! You cannot exit this ad, shut down your computer or exit the tab. Your software will not allow you. Please click on the button that states 'Start' on your screen! Best of luck!"** He rolled his eyes.

 _Huh, yea right._ He tried to get rid of the ad. He exited the ad, the tab, and shout down his computer, but to his revelation, nothing worked. He finally gave up and clicked the button. An inquiry appeared, along with an answer box.

 **"Question #1- What is your favorite color?"** Brick scoffed, but answered the question.

 _Red,_ he typed in.

 **"Question #2- Do you have any siblings? If so, how many? Are you considered as the youngest, the middle child, or the oldest?"**

 _I have 3 siblings, and am considered as the eldest._

 **"Question #3- Name three of your hobbies**

 _I read alot of books, I sing & play lots of music, and lead my siblings._

 **"Question #4- What kind of movies do you prefer watching?**

 _Usually crime, action and documentaries. Mostly ones that require thinking._

 **"Question #5- What is your favorite food?**

 _Crossants._

 **"Question #6- What is your trademark? (Glasses, wearing expensive shoes, bracelet, etc.)**

 _A red baseball cap._

 **"Question #7- How old are you?**

 _18._

 **"Question #8- Do you plan on going to college? If so, what college?**

 _Yes. I plan on going to Harvard, Princeton and Stanford._

 ** _"Question #9- What are you usually described as by your peers?_**

 _The intellectual one, the leader, and a hot-head._

 ** _"Question #10- What is your name?_**

 _Brick Jojo_

 **"Question #11- Are you male or female?**

 _Male_

 **"Question #12- Describe your physical features**

 _I'm a red-head, and my hair is in a pony-tail that reaches my mid-back. I'm a 6 footer, have crimson eyes and I smirk alot._

 **Question #13- Do you have a your best friend?**

Brick crinkled his eyebrows.

 _Yes. Yes, I do._

 **Question #14- Can you describe him or her if you have one?**

 _Well, first of all, it's a she, and is a red-head like me. She is a 5'5, and she also loves reading. She always has a gargantuan smile plastered on her face, and the same age as me. She has pink eyes, always has a ponytail and always wears a big red bow on her hair. Her shoe size is a 7, and never wears any type of make-up on her face. Her favorite color is pink, usually sleeps between 10-11:30pm, and her favorite authors is William Shakesphere and Charles Dickens. She loves read biographies, science, classics, and non-fictions. She is a very euphoric person. She always comforts you when you are down. She is always full of hope, and I'm glad that she is my best friend._

 _Man, I know alot about her, without even knowing!_ He thought.

 **Question #15- What do you think your life would be if you weren't friends with that person?**

 _Honestly, my life would be a wreck. I wouldn't have as much joy as I have now. To me, our friendship is stalwart. It fact, it's so strong, that I think about her every single day of my life. My life would be dull and boring. I'm lucky that she is my best friend, and I have no regrets. In fact, I owe her my life. I became the happiest person when we became friends._

 **"Question #16- Do you sometimes wish having a loving relationship with him or her?**

Brick froze. He sat there for a while, taken back by the question, but answered truthfully.

 _Yes, I do._

 **"Thank you for taking this quiz! Please give us a minute to check you and the other person's results. After that, we will show you his/her results before the video-chat when both of your answers are identical. All question answers will be shown except for questions #10, 14, and 16. If you both have identical answers, we will set up a video-chat with him/her, and you will have the choice of exposing questions #10, 14, and 16."**

He sat there for about a minute until a message popped up

 **"Congratulations! You and the other test taker both have identical answers! Here's a note from the head of the research, Brice Anderson."**

 _"Wow, you and the test taker have nearly the same exact answers! You can be the bestest of friends! You are just right for each other, especially question #14 and the last question. You have completed our research with these test results, that friends can just be around the corner! In fact, these test results are so identical, that you may even know each other! Thank you for taking this quiz, and have a nice evening!"_

 **The results of the other test taker is below:**

 **Favorite color:** Pink

 **Do you have any siblings? If so, how many? Are you considered as the youngest, the middle child, or the oldest?:** _I have 3 siblings, and am considered as the eldest._

 **Hobbies:** _I love reading, I sing and play lots of music, and watching out for my loved ones._

 **Movies:** I like _crime and documentaries, and movies that stimulate your mind._

 **Favorite food?:** _I have a weird obsession for chocolate muffins._

 **Trademark:** _My trademark is a big red bow._

Brick's eyes widened at the person's trademark.

 _Is the person who I think it is?_

 **Age:** _18._

 **College:** _Yes. I plan on going to Princeton, Stanford and UC Berkeley._

 **Described as:** _Percipient, the leader, and the boring one._

 **Male or female?:** _Female_

 _This sounds so familiar..._

 **Physical Features:** _I'm a red-head, and my hair is in a pony-tail that reaches my thighs. I'm a 5'5 footer and have pink eyes_

 **Do you have a best friend?:** Of course I do!

 **What do you think your life would be if you weren't friends with that person:** _My life would be boring! Sure, I would be the same person, but my life wouldn't be as colorful without him. He is like my fuel source. Without him, I can't run. He is the bestest friend I can ever ask for, and I'm so lucky to have him in my life!_

 _Wow. Me and this female figure have alot in common, but her answers sound familiar_

Brick was snapped out of his thoughts as a telephone sound was emitted from his computer.

 **"Video chat starting now..."**

He almost forgot. Suddenly, a face appeared on his screen. It was a little dim, but her camera's focus adjusted. His eyes widened.

"Blossom?" The person on the screen gasped.

 _"Brick? Is that you?"_ He nodded, laughing.

 _"Oh my god! Brick! It was you?!"_ And like Brick, she too chuckled. She then started crying. Brick stopped.

"Blossom, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Blossom shook her head.

 _"No, silly! These are tears of happiness! I knew the answers were familiar! Oh my god!"_

"Hey, hey pinky! I mean...It was you... Man..." He spoke like an idiot. Blossom started to cry harder, laughing.

"MAN! THIS IS CRAZY!" He hollered.

 _"I know! Who knew we were reading the same article, along with identical answers!"_ Blossom's eyes were sopped, and Brick, too, was starting to cry.

"I'm serious!" He looked at the screen.

"Great, look what you made me do! You made me cry!" Blossom smiled.

 _"It's ok to cry B-b-b-brick."_ She cried even harder, which made Brick cry.

"Ok, wait." Brick closed his laptop, thus ending the video-chat. He flew out his window to Blossom's house, finding her window open. He went inside and hugged her.

"Oh, my god." He cried. Blossom was surprised, and she rubbed his back.

"Hey, wh-why are you still c-c-crying? " More tears found her way to her face.

"B-b-because you are." Brick and Blossom sobbed quietly, incognizant of their siblings eavesdropping behind her door.

"Old siblings these days." Butch said. "They get so emotional..." Boomer followed. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and answered simultaneously.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

 **Ok, there was so much descriptions of crying in this part, that it also made me cry! Hope you enjoyed that!**


	8. Rainbows

**Greens, greens, greens, greens, GREENS!**

* * *

 _ **#8: Rainbows**_

Splish, splash, splish, splash...

The rain was pouring tremendously.

Too hard...

* * *

 **What a pitiful person _you_ are...**

* * *

Everyone was inside their cozy houses, trying to stay dry. Hardly anyone was on the streets.

All except for one person, and that person was Buttercup. She was at Townsville Park, just walking in circles on the concrete floor. She obviously wasn't ready for the outdoor circumstances, and she didn't care. She felt dark. She felt like breaking down, but she didn't. She wouldn't _dare._

* * *

 **I wonder how your friends deal with _you..._ They're _fools_ to ever hang out with you. In fact, I'm a _fool_ for even speaking to you.**

* * *

Normally, this matter wouldn't affect her as much. In fact, it wouldn't affect her at all! But, it left a scar in her mind. Her life.

Her _heart._

* * *

 **How do people deal with you? I mean, look at you! Your just like a rag doll. One that deserves to be tossed around. I don't get how they even have the urge to _look_ at you, _praise_ you for protecting them. In fact, _they_ need to be protected from _you._**

* * *

She was deeply hurt, and didn't feel like opening up to _anyone._ In fact, she didn't even know _why_ it affected her so much. It just felt so _painful_.

She stopped walking and decided to lay down on the grass. She felt the rain wallop against her face as she grazed the moist grass with her fingertips. She felt as her clothes soaked. She felt cold, and she didn't care.

She didn't care at _all._

* * *

 **I regret the day you were ever created. In fact, I wish I never even _knew_ your _name._**

* * *

She felt _worthless._

* * *

 **I pity your sisters. Seeing your face must _sicken_ them.**

* * *

Her hair was a bloody mess, and her clothes were torn, and her face was full of dirty smears. She didn't bother to clean them off, as his words replayed in her mind, _over_ and _over_ again.

She got up, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

 **You deserve to _die._**

* * *

"NO, I DON'T!" Buttercup kicked the grass. She collapsed as she sat back down, her knees on her chest.

"What the grass ever do to you?" Buttercup scowled.

"Go away, Butch. I'm not in the mood." She hastily replied. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Someone's a little feisty." She didn't reply as she rested her forehead on her knees. Butch wasn't aware of her current state, and plopped down right next to her.

"So, what's the problem? You get in a fight with fire, and your here to cool off?"

"Not now, Butch."

"I know how to please a woman."

"Then _please_ leave me alone."

"What about..."

"Just SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled, revealing her face filled with dirt. Butch's eyes widened in revelation and immediately closed his mouth. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"You look like shit."

"So what?"

"It doesn't suit you."

"Who cares?" There was a pregnant silence.

"I'm worthless anyway." A mortal wouldn't be about to perceive it, but Butch caught it. He went on all fours and cupped Buttercup cheeks.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She thrusted his hands off her and looked at him with a groggy expression.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Hey, hey." He lifted Buttercup's chin.

"What's the matter?"

"I told you, nothing. Now leave me alone." She pushed his arms away and stood up. She walked over to the rock cliff and sat on the ledge. Butch followed and, once again, plopped down by her side. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Buttercup was desperately trying to hold back her tears while Butch was looking at the sky. He held her hand.

"C'mon, BC. Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen." She looked at Butch, tear brimming her eyes. Butch gave her a reassuring smile. There was another silence. He waited patiently.

"It was Ace." He looked at her.

"He told me, that I was a pitiful person. Worthless. He wonders how my friends and family deals with me. He said people needed to be protected from me." Tears were freely pouring out of her eyes.

"He said that he regrets the day that I was ever created, that I was sickening. H-h-h-e." Butch hushed her and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair as she kept talking.

"H-he said I deserved to _die._ " Butch cupped her cheeks now sopping.

"Hey, hey. You don't deserve to die. Your not worthless. Your the nicest person I've ever met! Ignore what he says. He was just trying to get under your skin." Buttercup sobbed and hugged Butch.

"Why am I so weak?" Butch shook his head.

"No, no, BC. You are not weak. Your strong. Your a fighter. You don't give up easily. Don't you ever think that." He wiped her cheeks.

"Don't ever think that. You deserve to _live._ " Tears were starting to form in his eyes and his voice was cracking.

"I hate seeing you like this. A wreck, thinking bad things about yourself." He rubbed her back.

I hate seeing you cry, and you want to know why?" He pulled away and put his hand on his chest.

"Because, it hurts me too. It makes me want to cry too." Tears were streaming out of Butch's eyes.

"So, don't you _ever_ think for a second that your worthless. Don't think that you deserve to die, because none of those are true. You deserve to live. You deserve _better_." He sniffled. Buttercup held out her hand and wiped his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She hugged him, weeping. Butch hushed her, rocking her like a baby.

A rainbow appeared, the rain now lessening. He put his arm around her and pointed to it.

"Hey, look. A rainbow. Even in the darkest moments, they still appear." Buttercup looked at it.

"You know, rainbows are mirages." He continued on.

"It's merely an illusion. It just the light bending with the rain. People dream of traveling all the way to the horizon and finding its end, but truth is, there _is_ no end. Rainbows are just circles, and circles, well, they don't have ends, do they? They just don't see it because the earth discerns it." Butch held her hand with his free one. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You see, rainbows are like life. If something bad happens, you just have to move on. Life has no end, even if we die. There is always an after life, a reincarnation maybe, who knows? We just have to keep walking." Butch was now holding both of her hands.

"But, there is no end. We just don't see it. We don't see our future. We don't see the end of the rainbow. We just keep going, trying to figure out the next step. Trying to find an end. But, it's ok, because that's reality. Life just keeps moving on, whether you like it or not. You just have to keep walking. Remember, it's the journey that matters."

There was a pause.

"Rainbows are also like us." Butch looked at Buttercup's green orbs.

"What we have. It's never ending. We just keep walking together. What we have has no end. We will be together for eternity. So, if you ever need someone to talk to, if you need to pour out your feelings, if you feel worthless." He put her hands on his heart.

"I'm always right here." He said, his voice cracking. Buttercup smiled a despondent smile and hugged him, both of them with tears falling down their cheeks.

"Thanks, Butch."

"Just remember, we're just like rainbows. We have no end. Even if you can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you. I'm never going to leave your side, and that's a promise. A promise I would never break." They were in each other's embrace, not even realizing the sun rising once again.

* * *

 **Ok, hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	9. I'd Do Anything For You

**It's time for the Blues!**

* * *

 _ **#9: I'd Do Anything For You**_

The Townsville Mall is one of the most hectic attractions of Townsville. It has everything you can imagine, from clothes, food, jewelry, a park, a water fountain, a bowling center and a movie theater. Over 100,000 people visit it everyday.

"C'mon Boomer, let's go to this store!" Bubbles was pulling Boomer at an immense speed around the mall, and it was tiring him out.

"Bubbles, can we take a break now? I'm tired." He whined out. Bubbles shook her head, smiling

"Oh, nonsense, Boomer! We just started!" Boomer dulled his eyes.

"Yes, 2 hours ago." He protested. Bubbles pouted.

"Fine, but can we go to this one last store? Please?" Boomer sighed.

"I guess, but promise after that, we'll go grab a snack at the food court. Ok?" Bubbles nodded as she, once again, pulled Boomer to the Remedy Jewelry Store. She walked around for a bit.

"No, no, no, eww... No, no, AHH!" She ran to the shelf, her eyes wide in exhilaration. Boomer ran up to her.

"What is it! What happened?! Did something happen?!" He said in a panic

"LOOK!" She pointed to the object. It was a baby blue gemstone bib necklace. Boomer sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's it?" Bubbles gasped, appalled.

"Boomer! That's not _just it._ It's sooooooo pretty!" She squealed, right into Boomer's ear. He abrasively rubbed his ear.

"Hey, not so loud!" He whispered harshly. She ignored him as she continued to look at the necklace. He smiled as he watched Bubbles look at it with an adorable expression. She saw a woman walking by.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Bubbles called out. The woman spun around.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Is it ok if I try this on?" The woman nodded.

"Sure thing." She took off the necklace from the female mannequin neck and gave it to Bubbles.

"Thank you!" The woman nodded as she walked away. Bubbles looked at Boomer, who was in a daze, smiling at her.

"Boomer." He wildly shook his head and looked at her.

"What is it, Bubbles?" She held out the necklace.

"Can you put this on for me?" Boomer nodded as he took the necklace. He pushed her hair away from her back and put it on. He then put her hair back down.

"Ok, it's on. Turn around Bubbles." She did as she was told. Boomer fixed the necklace, since it was lopsided. Bubbles faced the mirror and gasped. He smiled.

"It looks good on you, Bubbles. I like it." Bubbles looked at Boomer.

"Thank's Boomie! I have to admit, it does look nice." Bubbles walked over to the woman that helped her earlier.

"Excuse me ma'am. How much is this necklace?"

"Well, this necklace is one of our premium gemstones, so the bidding price is going to start from $500-$1,000." Bubbles' smile vacillated and she nodded.

"Well, ok. Thanks for all your help." She said as she took off the necklace and handed it to her. The woman smiled and walked away to put back the object back to its rightful place, leaving Bubbles pouting. She walked over to Boomer.

"It's too expensive." She said. Boomer put his arm around Bubbles.

"How expensive?"

"It bids from $500-$1,000 dollars."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, it's ok. You'll find something better."

"But, it was so pretty." Bubbles frowned.

"C'mon, Boomer. Let's go the food court." She said as she walked out of the store, heading towards the food court. Boomer looked over to the necklace and examined it.

"Hmm..."

* * *

 **4 days later...**

"Bubbles, Bubbles!" Boomer called out as he knocked on Bubbles' window. Bubbles groggily sat up from her bed and opened her window.

"Boomer, what are you doing here?" He ran up to her, full of dirt on his face and grass stains all over his body. Bubbles looked at his state.

"What happened to you?" Boomer smiled.

"It took 4 lawns, 2 side jobs, 5 dogs, 4 kids and 3 more lawns, but I did it!" Bubbles raised a brow.

"Did what?" Boomer put his hand in his pocket and took out a baby blue gift box with a silver bow. It read, "Remedy Jewelry Store." Bubbles' eyes widened.

"No." She said in a stern voice, shaking her head. Boomer grinned.

"Yes." Bubbles took the box, her hands shaking, and opened it. She gasped. It was the baby blue gemstone bib necklace. He got it for her.

"B-b-boomer. Y-y-you..."

"Shhh..." Bubbles looked at Boomer in incredulity.

"Here, give it to me." Bubbles gave him the necklace and he put it on her neck.

"Boomer, I can't accept this. Do you know _how_ much this is?"

"I know, but you wanted it so badly, so, I decided to get it for you." Bubbles gave him a warm smile.

"Aww, Boomer. You didn't have to do all this for me." Bubbles started to tear up. Boomer put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey. I would do anything for you, Bubbles. I would protect you from anything. I would do _anything,_ to make you happy." He squished her cheeks. She laughed and did the same to him. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Boomer. I will cherish this necklace forever." She played with the gemstone. He cupped cheeks.

"Always remember, Bubbles. I would do anything for you. _Anything._ Even if it means going to the ends of the earth, I will do it." She hugged Boomer.

"Thanks, Boomie..."

* * *

 **It was fun writing this part! Well, see you with the reds, and I know this is a little late, but Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! (Well, New Year isn't late, but have a nice one!)**


	10. I Would

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having a really good time with th holidays. Anyway, this is a little short, but I hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

 _ **#10: I Would**_

"Augh! Where is it?" Blossom yelled as she frantically scampered around her pink room, practically tossing her closet. There were clothes dispersed all around the room and her blankets & mattress were on the floor. Tears started to form on her eyes.

"Oh, it can't be! I'll never forgive myself if it's gone!"

"Blossom..."

"Where _is_ it?!"

"Blossom.."

"It can't be gone!"

"Blossom!"

"It's got to be around here somewhere.."

"Blossom!"

"No!"

Bloss! Open up!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

BLOSSOM!" She stopped shouting and looked at her door, opened, revealing Brick's fuming and exasperated face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blossom looked at him, the brim of her eyes filled with tears. Brick sighed and his expression softened and he walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A droplet slid down her cheek. Brick wiped it with his thumb.

"Tell me. What happened? I'll help you." Blossom looked at his soft crimson orbs. She looked away from his gaze and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"But, you'll laugh at me." Brick shook his head and cupped her cheeks. She looked up.

"No, no, I would never laugh at you. I would never to anything to hurt you. Ok?"

"But, it's too ridiculous to worry about, to cry about. You'll just laugh. It may seem weird, a small matter, but it's important to me." He smiled.

"Hey, always remember this. I would never to anything to hurt you. I would never laugh at you, no matter how _stupid_ or _ridiculous it sounds._ I don't care. I would defend you, no matter what the cost. Never forget that." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"So, tell me. What's wrong?" She looked at Brick, deep in his eyes, and nodded.

"I-I-" She took a deep, tremble breath, and started again.

"I lost my bow." Brick smiled.

"I'll help you look for it, but for now." He took off his red baseball cap and placed it on her head.

"Wear mine."

* * *

 **I know, short, but I've been running short on time, but I hope you liked it!**


	11. Don't Want To Beat It

**Ok, back with the greens!**

* * *

 _ **#11: Don't Want To Beat It**_

It was a beautiful day in the city of Townsville. Everyone was on the streets, enjoying the cool breeze of the mind brushing against their faces. Many children were flying their kites at the Townsville Park, and some were out on the beach.

But, not all the people were outside.

"No, I'll beat you this time, Butch!" Boomer cried, as he briskly moving his fingers on the controller.

"Yea, yea. You've said that for the past hour." Butch sneered as he swiftly played the video game as if he were flying. Boomer scowled as he, once again, lost to Butch in a game of "Car Racers."

The concept of the game is to try to avoid the least amount of obstacles on the virtual road. You and the other player have the same exact track, but whoever lasts the longest on the road wins, and it was clear that Butch was beating Boomer, for the 37th time. Boomer set his controller down.

"Aw, you always win!" He wined. Butch smirked.

"That's because I'm better at playing "Car Racers" than you." Boomer glowered as he walked out of Butch's room. He chuckled as he lay down on his bed, once again, admiring his victory. He closed his eyes, about to take a nap, until his phone rang. He growled as he picked it up. He then smiled as he read who it was.

'Butterbutt'

He tapped the green button.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Butch, is it ok if I drop by your house?"_

"Sure. When?"

 _"About..."_ His door opened, revealing Buttercup standing in the doorway.

"Now." She walked up to Butch's bed and plopped down beside him.

"So, whatcha' been doing this while time?"

"Playing 'Car Racers' with Boomer."

"You beat him?"

"Like hell I did." She chuckled. There was an anon silence.

"I bet you can't beat my high score."

"I thought you'd never ask." They quickly sat up as Butch set up the game. Buttercup grabbed a controller as she chose the level, expert. She looked at Butch.

"You ready." Butch looked at Buttercup and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Buttercup pressed play and they started. Butch won the first round, then Buttercup, then Butch, Butch again, then Buttercup, then Buttercup again. They played for a few minutes, their scores ending up with a tie. Buttercup's phone rang. She put down the controller and answered.

"Wassup?"

 _"Buttercup. Where are you?"_

"I'm chillin' with Butch."

 _"Well, you need to get home in a few minutes. It's almost dinner, and you know how Bubbles is when your late."_ Buttercup sighed.

"But me and Butch aren't done playing video games!"

 _"Buttercup!"_

"Ugh, fine. I'll be home in five."

 _"Good. See you then."_

"Bye, Bloss." She put down the phone. Butch raised a brow

"Who was it?"

"It was Blossom. She wants me to be home in a few minutes." Butch nodded.

"Well, let's play one round, for the tie-breaker."

"Ok. I'll beat you like I always do!" Butch sniggered.

"Not this time!" Butch pressed play and they started playing. When they made it to the easiest part of the game, which was just seconds to where Buttercup's high score was, Butch didn't turn his car to the right, and hit a brick wall. Buttercup threw his controller onto the bed and pumped up her fists into the air, beaming.

"HA! I WIN! AGAIN! THE GREAT BUTTERCUP UTONIUM, ONCE AGAIN, BEAT THE DWEEB, BUTCH JOJO!" Butch scowled as he set down his controller.

"Hey, I am _not_ a dweeb!" Buttercup laughed as she opened his window.

"Well, prepare to get your ass kicked next time, Butterbutt." She scoffed.

"Dream on, Butch. Dream on." She flew outside, her green streak shadowing. Butch stood up and legitimately cleaned up his game, controllers and console.

"Why do you always do that?" He looked up and looked at the person that spoke. He narrowed his eyes, still looking away from the speaker.

"What do you mean, Booms?" Boomer walked over to him.

"Like, when the easiest part comes, the _easiest_ part, you never avoid an obstacle. I mean, it's an easy turn! Even I could make that turn! It's like you do it on purpose!" Butch spun around to face his brother.

"Why, Butch?" He smiled as he rested his hand on Boomer's shoulder.

"So that I won't beat her high score."

* * *

 **Ok, that was it for the greens. The blues is coming up next!**


	12. The Paint Job

**The end of the cycle has come!**

* * *

 _ **#12: The Paint Job**_

"UGH!" Bubbles said, or rather shrieked, as she was 'successfully' painting the walls of her bedroom. She was in a really bad mood, as she stomped on the plastic bags that were placed on the floor. Things were going rather catastrophic for the blue puff. Many occurrences have happened during her adventure for painting walls, like her hair getting caught on the paint, or the ladder snapping in half (luckily, she wasn't on it when it happened), the paint boards getting lost, or that the wood plank that was about to be a table for the can of paint turned out to have honey on it.

Yes, many occurrences indeed.

She was a great artist, and can handle paint really well, but things just keep happening, which was stressing her out.

Bubbles was about to walk over to the thin brushes to make a flower design, but she slipped on the plastic bags and fell on her bottom, which had caused her to break the paintbrush she was holding. She scowled as she sat up.

"Stupid bags. Stupid brush."

She had now decided to fly over to the brushes. She then got the blue paint bucket and placed another ladder on the corner of her room. Little did she know that the step she was about to take also had honey. She tried to pull her foot off, causing the 6 foot ladder to topple over and fall on her as she landed on the floor.

"Stupid ladder."

The can she was previously holding, flung in to the air and back onto Bubbles, which made the paint spill all over her face. She sighed.

"Stupid me."

"Hey, Bubbles, Boomer's here!" Blossom yelled.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled to get up, but the ladder was just too heavy, even for her. Boomer entered the room.

"Bubbles, I've heard you were painting your room, so I... Bubbles!" He ran over to her.

"Bubbles, what happened to you?!" He lifted up the ladder and helped her up. Bubbles bit her lip.

"Well, I was painting the walls of my room using the ladder, but one of the steps had honey on it." Boomer wiped the paint off her face with his thumbs.

"Next time, just call someone to help you. Don't do it by yourself." She nodded. Boomer cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I've heard you were painting, so I came here to help." Bubbles smiled.

"Sure! C'mon, I'll show you what the color of the walls are going to be." She led him over to the paints and handed him a sky blue paint can.

"Here, use this color for the whole room." She took out another bucket, which was ocean blue.

"And this for the ceiling."He took the buckets and they both went to work. Boomer was doing brilliantly, while Bubbles was doing well, now that she was being helped by him. Boomer stopped painting and ran over to her.

"Here, let me teach you something." Boomer grabbed her waist with his left hand and hers with his right. Bubbles tensed up, but slowly relaxed. She felt his warm breath on her neck, tingling her cheeks. She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Like this. What you should do is paint in one direction. Don't zig-zag your brush. Your not painting on a canvas. Well, you are, but this is just the background. You don't want the sky to look like pudding, right?" Bubbles chortled at his remark.

"Ok, go up, then down. Up, and down." Boomer dragged her brush, as well as her hand, as they painted the wall and the ceiling body-to-body. She smiled and started laughing. Boomer chuckled. An idea popped into his head. He let go of Bubbles.

"Hey, I have an idea. What about we do random designs in your room, like an abstract, so that it'll look cool? We could do it on each wall. I mean, were both trained artists. Don't worry, I'll make sure I won't mess up your walls. If, it's fine with you." Bubbles put on a thinking face.

"Well, sure! I mean, it wouldn't hurt to add a little designs to my room. After all, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't ruin the walls. Let's do it!" Boomer beamed as he took the cans and placed them in the middle of her room. They took their paintbrushes and the paint boards, which were under the plastic bags.

 _Oh, so that's where they were..._

"Ok. You take those two walls, and I'll take those. We could then paint the roof." Boomer said as he now started to paint.

"Oh, and one more thing. We can't look at each other's walls. To make it more surprising. Alright?" Bubbles beamed.

"Ok. Well, let's start!" They ran over to their walls and started painting. After about an hour, they were both done.

"Done!" They hollered at the same time.

"Ok, ok! What did you paint?" Boomer asked, but was silenced when he saw the paintings.

They were breathtaking...

On the first wall, she painted a blue, brown, tan and white squares, each having little squares inside, and painted a teal and shy blue abstract tree painting, with circles acting as leaves, and had a similar design from the squares.

"That's, um, man.. There are no words to describe that masterpiece, Bubbles. Just, amazing! Brilliant!" Bubbles laughed.

"Thank you, Boomer! Let's see yours!" He sheepishly nodded as he led her to his. She gasped.

The first wall had an ocean and sky blue teardrop-like abstract, and the second was a collection of blues swirled together as if being mixed in a bowl of paint.

"It's... Beautiful..." She ran over to Boomer and hugged him. He congealed, but calm down and returned the embrace.

"Your Welcome." There was a momentary silence.

"Boomer. I couldn't have done this without you." He smiled.

"No problem, Bubbs." Bubbles beamed.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's write our names on the ceiling , so that every time we look at it, it'll remind us of this day, and that we will never be apart, no matter what!" He smiled and nodded. He took the black paint can as they wrote their names, Bubbles in Cursive and Boomer in simple graffiti.

"Cool! Now let's write the date!" They painted it.

"Now, we would never be apart!" Boomer smiled as he hugged her from behind, and this time, she did not stiffen, but actually felt fuzzy inside. She liked the feeling.

"Hey, I've heard that there's a certain blue room in my house that we could go paint." She smirked and turned to face him, his hands now on her shoulders.

"I would love to..."

* * *

 **Ok, that was the blues!**

 **BTW, here are the links to Bubbles and Boomer's drawings in case you were interested. Just remove the spaces:**

 **Bubbles:  
** **theartcolony . ning photo / teal -blue - abstract - tree - painting ? context = user  
www . shauno . ca / modern - squares - within - painting - blue - tan /  
**

 **Boomer:  
fineartamerica featured / best - choice - art - award - little - mermaid - blue - original - abstract - oil - painting - modern -contemporary - gallery - emma - lambert . html  
**

 **www . popscreen prod / MTU4OTQ3MDY1 / Oil - Art - Original - Abstract - modern - Paintings - blue - Contemporary -**

 **If your too lazy to type these in, feel free to PM me, so that I could sent you the links! :)**


	13. Bad Day

**Back with the reds!**

* * *

 _ **#13: Bad Day**_

"Guys, I'm going out!" Blossom hollered as she took her bag.

"Alright! Have a nice day!" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled. Blossom smiled.

"You too!" She opened the door and locked it. She was planning to have a small break from home and just enjoy herself. She smiled as she made her way to the cafè. She closed her eyes as she went inside, embracing the scent of coffee.

"Hey, move will ya!" Someone yelled. Blossom jumped and looked at the speaker.

"Sorry..." She went to the line, which was about ten people long. She sighed. it was finally her turn to order.

"Hello, miss. What would you like to order?" She nodded and told the lady what she wanted.

"Um, I would like one tall latte with 2% milk and a chocolate muffin." The waitress typed in her order.

"That would be $6.56, please." Blossom handed her the change, which was a five-dollar bill, a one-dollar bill, two quarters, a nickel and a penny. She took the change and checked to see if the money was real, which was striking a marker across the paper money. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Ma'am, it seems that your bills are fake." Blossom raised a brow.

"Fake?" The woman nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that, ma'am?" She raised a finger.

"Let me double check." She stoke the bill again.

"Yes, it seems so." She gave back it back to Blossom. She held it up the light.

"But, I see a face. Look." She gave it back to the waitress, but pushed it away.

"I'm sorry, but if the maker says it's wrong, it's wrong." She frowned.

"Excuse me, but for your information, I would _never_ give someone fake money!" The lady shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but that's the policy. If the maker says it's fake," She leaned forward.

"It's _fake._ " Blossom scowled.

"Well, may I please speak with your manager, because it's seems that your breaking one of your policies, and that's customer service."

"But, there's really nothing I can do. Next!" Blossom was fuming at this point. She slammed her hands on the counter-top, thus scaring the lady and the customers.

"May I _please_ speak with your manager?" The waitress glowered.

"Ma'am, I think you need to leave." She gasped, appalled.

"Not until I speak with your manager and take my food." The lady gritted her teeth.

"I will not accept this kind of behavior. Leave, now!" She said, raising her voice.

"No! I will not leave here until I speak with your manager and get my coffee and muffin!" Blossom yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" A man said as he walked over to her. He had slick, black hair that reached his lower chin, and had a name-tag that read, "Christopher."

"Sir, this woman is causing a ruckus. Make her leave an once!" Blossom turned a shade of crimson.

"Sir, are you the manager?" He nodded.

"I sure am. Now, tell me what the problem is." Blossom opened her mouth, but the lady interjected.

"Sir, she is causing trouble! Why ask her what the..." He looked at her.

"Marcelin! Let her speak!" He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, miss. You were saying?"

"Well, this lady is telling me that my bills are fake. I told her that I would never carry fake money and if she would check again, but she stubbornly said that if the 'marker say's it's wrong, it's wrong'. Now, I will not leave here until I get my order!" Christopher nodded.

"Alright. I'll see to it personally. Would you hand me the bills." Blossom nodded as she gave him the money. He took out his own personal marker from his pocket and stroke through it once more.

"Sir." The lady said.

"Why bother to check it again, when the bill is..."

"Real." He said, cutting in. The waitress' eyes widened.

"But sir, the marker said it was fake! I swear!" He took her by the arm.

"Marcelin. A word." She gulped as Christopher dragged her to the back of the kitchen.

"Wait here." He walked back to Blossom.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry." She smiled.

"Oh, it's ok!" He furiously shook his head.

"No, no! It's not ok! Don't worry about the money! I'll pay for the order myself!" Blossom tried to hand back the money.

"But, sir! It's ok!" He flapped his hands.

"No, I insist!" Blossom blushed.

"Alright. Well, that you sir!" He nodded as he walked away. After a few moments, her coffee and muffin were done. She took it as she walked out of the cafe. She took a sip of her coffee.

 _Well, that was a rough start!_ She thought. She headed over to the park to take a stroll until someone bumped into her, making her hot coffee spill all over her clothes.

"AHH! HOT!" She ran in circles. The person, or man, walked over to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." Blossom lightly pushed him away.

"No, no. I don't need any help, sir." The man bit his lip.

"Are you sure? That was quite a burn!"

"It's fine! Go on ahead." He looked down guiltily, but obtained the offer.

"Well, if you say so. But I'm so sorry!" He walked away. Blossom sighed.

"Great! Now my shirt's all stained!" She opened her bag and took out a jacket.

"It's a good thing I brought a jacket!" She put it on.

"Well, at least I have my muffin!" She took a bit of her muffin, only to be met with her fingers.

"Ow!" She rubbed her hand. Her eyes widened.

"What, where's my muffin?!" Cognizance hit her. She sighed.

"I dropped it..." She then spotted an ice-cream stand and started to make her way over to it.

"Well, a little ice-cream wouldn't hurt!" The man selling the ice cream smiled.

"Hello, miss! What can I do for ya?" She smiled.

"Well, I would like strawberry ice cream in a small cup!" He nodded as he took out a cup, filled it up with ice cream, took a spoon and handed it to her, to which she happily took.

"That would be fifty cents." Blossom handed him two quarters.

"Thank you, sir!" She waved as she walked away. It started to get cloudy, and the wind was starting to fortify. She shrugged and continued to walk along the park. She took a spoonful of her ice-cream, and was about to put in into her mouth until a biker ran over a puddle of mud, which made it splatter all over her cup. She sighed.

"And there goes my ice-cream." She found a nearby trash can and gloomily threw it away.

"Alright. Murphy's Law struck me a few times, but that won't stop me from smiling!" She said, beaming.

"Ok, what to do next?" She though about it for a few moments. An idea popped into her head.

"I know! I should reserve a spot to eat in that restaurant I've always wanted to eat in!" She pulled out her phone to make reservations, but sighed once again.

"Phone died..." She frowned.

"I'll just walked around then." She said as she made her way through the park. The clouds were now a deep shade of gray, but Blossom didn't seem to notice. While she was walking, many incidents have happened, which did not help her mood. Her hair accidentally got caught into a tree branch, a guy unfounded her for his evil ex-girlfriend and slapped her face, bird poop mysteriously found its way to her bow, nearly got ran over by a car that wasn't supposed to be there, bumped into a tree, tripped over a rock and dropped her book into a puddle.

She was not pleased.

"I HATE THIS!" She yelled. She stood in the middle of the park road.

"Sup, pinky?" Blossom scowled.

"What do you want, Brick? I'm not in the mood." He raised a brow.

"Oh, pinky's not in the mood."

"Be quiet. I had a really rough day." He smirked.

"I bet it can't be _that_ bad?" Blossom fumed.

"Not that bad?" She stomped her foot, disconcerting him.

"NOT THAT BAD?! I had a really inadequate day, Brick Jojo! First, someone told me I had fake bills at the coffee shop! The waitress treated me like trash! I had to call the manager! Second of all, someone bumped into me!" Brick pretended to yawn.

"How is _that_ bad?"

"You didn't let me finish! The person who bumped into me made me drop my muffin and spill my coffee all over my clothes!" She opened up her jacket.

"I then wanted ice-cream to cheer me up, but right after I took it, a biker splattered mud all over my cup!"

"Ok, ok, but that doesn't sound really bad."

"That's not even half of it! My hair accidentally got caught into a tree branch, a guy though I was his evil ex-girlfriend and slapped me in the face, bird poop stained my bow, I nearly got ran over by a car that wasn't supposed to be there, bumped into a tree, tripped over a rock and dropped my book into a puddle!" He shrugged.

"Eh.." Blossom took a step back, revolted with his response.

"Brick! It was terrible!"

"Sure it was." He crossed his arms. Tears started to form on the brim of her eyes.

"Fine, then! Don't believe me!" She huffed. Then, in the middle of nowhere, a plastic bag flew into her face, which caused her to fall down on a mud puddle. She stood up, but then it suddenly started to rain.

Hard.

Brick was safe from the rain, since he was under some trees, but Blossom wasn't so lucky. Tears now started to fall freely. His eyes widened as he ran over to her.

"Wow. Karma's got you _bad._ " Brick said, as he wiped her cheek.

"Ok. I have to admit. You really _did_ have a bad day." He lifted her chin.

"But, it's ok, because I'll have it with you." Blossom chuckled as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

 _Well._ She thought. _I guess my day wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked that!**


	14. Don't Want You to Get Hurt

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update! I just had to do a few things... Well this is the greens!**

* * *

 _ **#14: Don't Want You to Get Hurt**_

"Come and get me!" Buttercup hollered as she ran around the grocery store. Blossom had to buy a few things to "improve their health and self-nutrition." Of course, Buttercup thought it was bull, but Blossom had forced her to come with her, so she did.

"Oh, your on, BC!"

But, she didn't say anything about bringing a friend along. Butch was chasing her around the store, clearly trying to find a way to pass time. He only agreed to come with Buttercup because he had nothing else to do, so they decided to play this "stupid game," as Buttercup asserted.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Butch boomed, as he somersaulted over the grocery display bins. Buttercup leered.

"Showoff!" He chuckled as he was now one foot away from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kicked her feet on the air, laughing. He set her down.

"Got ya!" Buttercup scowled, but smiled.

"That's because I let you win, dumbass!" He smirked as they continued walking down the aisles.

"Where's Blossom?" She shrugged.

"Probably at the checkout." He nodded.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, several grocery carts, at a substantial speed, were heading straight for them. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Butch looked back, but they were too late. They were now on the caterpillar of four-wheeled carts, and was now headed for the entrance. They caught a glimpse of Blossom as they headed out the automatic door, calling out their names. They hit a parking stump and they flung into the air.

Agitated to react, Buttercup screamed and Butch looked at her with panic and fear. They were headed for a brick wall. The citizens of Townsville were now looking at them, wondering why they aren't doing anything. They also saw that Buttercup would be the first to take the impact on the wall, and so did Butch.

It was like it happened in slow-motion. Buttercup looked at the bricks and knew that she was going to take the impact first, with Butch landing on top of her. She closed her eyes as she waited for the collision.

But, it never came.

Instead, she fell on someone's chest. She looked down and gasped.

It was Butch.

He looked at Buttercup and smiled. She put her hands on his cheeks, calling out his name as panic was read into her lime green orbs, as he slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

 _Beep - beep - beep - beep..._

Buttercup watch as Butch was sleeping on the hospital bed, holding his hand.

After the accident, Blossom appeared, as well as the police and the ambulence. Butch's head started to bleed and Buttercup suffered a broken arm, but they would heal in about two-three days, thanks to the Chemical X in their systems.

Blossom gave Buttercup a lecture about fooling around in the grocery store, but they soon forgave each other at the end. Butch wasn't awake yet, but was estimated to be up in a few minutes, so Buttercup decided to wait for him. He slowly began to stir. Buttercup sat up. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"Hey, BC." Buttercup slapped him on the arm.

Hard.

"Hey! What was that for!" Buttercup scowled.

"You asshole! Why did you do that! It should've been me who took the impact! Not you!" Tears started to form on the brim of her eyes, and were now slipping freely down her cheeks.

"You could've _died!_ " He wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled. Buttercup looked down.

"Why'd you do it?" Butch looked her eyes and leaned forward.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather be the one suffering than you, and I don't regret making that decision, and you what to know why?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because it's you..."

* * *

 **Ok, hope you liked it!**


	15. Clouds, Boo-Boos and Kisses

**Blues alert! Blues alert!**

* * *

 _ **#15: Clouds, Boo-Boos and Kisses**_

"And make sure you don't cut class!" Mr. Olinski hollered, as Bubbles and Boomer sprinted outside. They were carrying a bag of charcoal, a filter, two small leather pouches, safety glasses and two hammers.

"We won't!"

Since they finished their classwork early, Bubbles and Boomer were allocated to put a piece of charcoal inside a leather pouch and magngle the coal into powder with their hammers and filter it at the table outside, in order to make ash for a project, which was building a replica for a volcanic rock called pumice. They were partners for it.

"Ok, Boomer. You ready for this?" Boomer simpered as he handed her a hammer and a pair of safety glasses.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bubbles placed a clump of charcoal inside the pouch.

"Ok. On three! One... two...and three!" They started crushing the leather at an extensive speed. After a few minutes, Bubbles licked her lips as her arm began to tire. He looked at her.

"Tired?" She nodded as she placed down the hammer and sat on the ledge of the sidewalk. Boomer stopped working and plopped down next to her. She put her chin on her hands as she looked at the sky.

"Beautiful sky, isn't it?" Boomer said.

"Yup. It sure is pretty." They both looked at the sky and the moving clouds. There was a moment of silence.

"You know, there is actually a fable about the clouds." Bubbles looked at him.

"There is?" He smiled, still looking at the sky.

"Yup! Let me share it with you." He propped himself up.

"Ok. In the Andes mountains of Ecuador lived two friends named Cloud and Forest. They were the best of buddies, and would play with each other every single day. Cloud would always be with Forest. They were inseparable."

"But one day, they had a huge argument. In fact, it was so big, that it became a substantial issue. They actually considered moving far away from each other." Bubbles looked at him with a gloomy expression.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Boomer looked into her sky blue orbs.

"It sure was! I thought so too!" Bubbles chuckled as he continued on with the story.

"The animals of the forest were surprised and unhappy about this, for their lives depended on them being together. They tried to think of a plan for Cloud and Forest to reconsider their decision, and decided to write two apology letters. They flew to the rivals, saying that the other sent it, but both Cloud and Forest saw this as a trick and rebuked. The animals then gave up and prepared to leave the forest to look for another home. The rest of the day was uneventful."

"The next morning, the animals were ready to begin a remorseful day, but were surprised to see Forest and Cloud together again! They asked them what happened, and how the made up. Their response was that the letters made them realize how well they knew each other, and how their separation would affect others around them."

"So, the moral of the story is that true friends are hard to find, but when you find them," He held Bubbles' hand.

"Hold on to them, and never let them go." She beamed as she stood up, him following.

"Wow, that was beautiful, Boomer! Who knew you have an extensive knowledge of telling stories!" He blushed as he picked up his hammer.

"It, fact, that story reminded me of us." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She put a block of coal inside the pouch.

"Well, we're also inseparable! No matter what happens, we'll still be together. Right?" He put his arm around her neck.

"Of course! And when we get into fights, we just have to remember Cloud and Forest." She nodded.

"Alright, then! Break time is over! Let's hammer the coal down to size!" Bubbles giggled as they, once again, started working in silence, ash flying on their hands.

"OWW!" A heavy clink was heard as a tool fell on the concrete floor, making echoes along the hallway. Boomer stopped working and looked at Bubbles, who was clutching her hand.

"Bubbles! What happened?!" He walked up to her and looked her hand, which was covered with her right. She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Boomer, it hurts!" He wiped her tears with his thumb, staining her face with the black powder.

"Are you ok?! Let me see."

"No! It hurts!"

"Shh, shh..." He hushed as she slowly calmed down.

"It's ok! I won't touch it! I promise!" Bubbles shut her eyes in pain as he slowly and heedfully parted her arms. He gasped. On her left hand was an atrocious purple bruise forming on her knuckles. She continued to weep as Boomer inspected it.

"Hey, hey! It's ok! Here." He lifted her arm as he kissed her on each knuckle. She looked at him tearfully, discombobulated with his actions. Boomer gave her a comforting smile as he kept kissing the bruises.

"There ya go! All better!" He gave one last kiss and set down her arm.

"I'll tell Mr. Olinski that you can't hammer anymore. Your hand would get worse. Ok?" She slowly nodded as Boomer ran inside the classroom, leaving a staggered Bubbles standing amongst the clouds.

* * *

 **Well, that was the blues! R &R!**


	16. x and y

**Reds!**

* * *

 _ **#16: x and y**_

"How do you plot [x = y]?" Blossom looked at Buttercup, who was stuck on a math problem from her homework.

"It's simple." She stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Look, since [x = y], you can use any number for both of the variables." She grabbed her pencil, starting to write on a piece of scratch paper.

"For example, if [x = 12], 'y' should also equal 12. It's like saying [12 = 12]. You getting me?" Buttercup shook her head.

"Ok, let's put it this way." Blossom drew a coordinate plane.

"This is a coordinate plane. Since the variables, 'x' and 'y', can be any value, the line could be sloped across (0,0)." She raised a brow.

"But, why do you have to start from 0? Can't you just graph (0,5), or some other value with 0 as the value of 'x' besides the 'y' being 0?" Blossom sighed.

"Look. (0,0) would be sloped with a parallel line. If you were to plot each coordinate, it would turn out (0,0), (1,1), (2,2), (3,3) and so on. 'x' and 'y' would be equal. If you would graph (0,5), 'x wouldn't be equal to 'y', thus turning the equation into [x ≠ y]. The graph would be listing (0,5), (1,5), (2,5) and so on. The values of 'x' and 'y' wouldn't be equal. Remember, (x,y)."

"But wouldn't that also be equal?"

"No, because 0 isn't equal to 5, right?"

"But some equations would say, [x + y = 30], and [x - y = 2]. How would 'x' and 'y' be equal?" Blossom facepalmed.

"That's because your not solving the other equation, [x = y]."

"But _how?_ "

"[x = y] and [x + y = 30] & [x -y = 2] are two separate math problems." Buttercup looked at her with confusion. Blossom scowled.

"Hello, Buttercup, Blossom. Whatcha' doing?" Brick said, as he entered the room. Blossom looked up.

"Oh, just teaching her some math. She doesn't get how [x = y], and the equation she stated is confusing her." He nodded as he stood beside the desk. He took another pencil.

"I'll solve this problem. We will need to look at [x - y = 2]. First, you would need to transfer 'y' to the other side in order to have 'x' by itself, which would be  
[x= 2 + y]."

"How would 'y' end up at addition?"

"Because anything that goes on the other side of the equal sign would change its sign." Buttercup nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, you would now plug in the other equation with this one, which would turn out to be [2 + y + y = 30]."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did 'x' go?"

"x's value is now 30, since you plugged in both equations. In the problem [x + y = 30], the number 30 is by itself on the other side of the equal sign."

"You would now have to add up like-terms, which would end up as [2 + 2y = 30]. Now, transfer 2 to the other side, now turning into [2y = 30 - 2], which would be [2y = 28]. Next, you would need to divide the whole equation by 2 in order to eliminate the number 2."

"Wait, why would you want to eliminate 2?"

"So that 'y' would be by itself, thus giving us the value of it. It would now be [y = 14]. Now, plug in the 'y' into the other problem to find x. [x- 14 = 2]. Then add 14 to the other side to find the value of 'x', which is [x = 16].

"The answer for the problem would be [y = 14] and [x = 16]."

"But, that still doesn't explain how [x = y]." He sighed in frustration.

"I know." Blossom whispered.

"Look, those are two separate math problems. Just like [1 + 1] and [1 + 2]. They are separate." Buttercup shook her head.

"Dude, you should've learned this at like, first year high school, or something!" He remarked.

"But in another problem, how can [2y + 6x = 3] and [y + 3x = 2] be graphed?"

"You just use the coordinate quadrants." Blossom answered.

"Then that means that 'x' and 'y' could be any value, thus the equation would have a whole bunch of solutions, right?" Brick and Blossom growled.

"It wouldn't have any solutions." Buttercup slammed her fists on the table.

"But [x = y]!"

"Buttercup," Blossom began. "If you multiply each side of [y + 3x = 2] by 2, you get [2y + 6x = 4]. Right?"

"Right." Brick replied. "Then, subtracting each side of [2y + 6x = 3] from the corresponding side of [2y + 6x = 4] gives us [0 = 1]."

"This is a false statement." Blossom résuméd. "Therefore, the system has zero solutions." Buttercup stared at them in incertitude.

"Then, how come in another math problem, [3s - 2t = a] and [-15a + bt = 7]. They're not using 'x' and 'y'." Blossom twitched her eye while Brick turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Buttercup, that's a separate equation."

"But that would mean [s = t], and [a = b], since their both variables, but that wouldn't make any sense."

"No, Buttercup. You got it all wrong." Brick uttered, as Blossom got two more pieces of graph paper as they both transferred to another desk. The reds used one to solve the equation on their own as they spoke to one another.

"So, that would be the value of 'a', right, Blossom?"

"Yup." They walked back Buttercup, who was irritatingly tapping her foot.

"You guys done?" He nodded as Blossom handed him the second paper.

"Ok, Buttercup." He wrote down the equation.

"Me and Blossom will explain this to you meticulously, alright?" He wrote down a set of words and numbers.

"If a system of two liner equations in two variables has infinitely many solutions, the two equations in the system must be equivalent. Since the two equations are presented in the same form, the second equation must be equal to the first equation multiplied by a constant."

"What's a constant?" Brick took a shaky breath. Seeing this, Blossom continued on for him.

"Buttercup, a constant is a number that that has a fixed value, a number that is assumed not to change value in given." Buttercup's jaw dropped.

"In layman's term, it's a number, or variable in this case, that doesn't change."

"Oh." Blossom simpered at her understanding.

"Back to the problem. Since the coefficient..."

"Co-e-what?" Brick looked up.

"Lady, don't you ever pay attention in class?!" Blossom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Brick, calm down." She rubbed soothing circles on his back, which unflustered his discombobulate mood.

"The _coefficient,_ is a number by which another number or symbol is multiplied, or in other words, a number in front of a variable."

"Ok, continue."

"Since the coefficient of 's' in the second equation is -5 times the coefficient of 's' in the first equation, you would need to multiply each side of the first equation by -5." She wrote down a few more lines of numbers.

"This would give you this system:

[-15s + 10t = -5a]  
[-15s + bt = -7]

Since the two equations are equivalent and have the same coefficient of 's', the coefficient of 't' and the constants on the right of the equal sign must also be the same because of it. "

"What sign?"

"The equal sign."

"Thus," Brick went on, "[b = 10] and -[5a = 7]. Therefore, the value of a would be 7/5, [a = 7/5]."

"If you would want to turn it into a decimal, you would get 1.4 from dividing [7 ÷ 5], which would also turn out to be [a = 1.4]." Blossom finished.

"You get it now, Buttercup?" She shook her head once again. Blossom slammed the table with her palms, while Brick kicked the leg of Buttercup's desk.

"Oh, for the loving mother of _God..._ " He muttered

"Buttercup, how can you still not get it!" She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, guys! I really just don't _get_ it!" Blossom sighed.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry, but me and Brick just don't know how to _explain_ it to you in a way in which you could understand it."

"But, Pinkie! Even a five-year old could understand this!"

"Brick, don't talk like that!"

"Well, it's true! Our explanations were clear!"

"But they aren't clear enough for her." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Blossom, we tutor for alumni, people older than us." He said in a quiet, stern voice.

"I know..."

"YOO-HOO!" Buttercup covered her ears.

"Bubbles, keep it down! You nearly broke my eardrum!" The blue-eyed puff covered her mouth.

"Sorry... What are you guys doin'?"

"Blossom and Brick here are trying to help me with homework, but their explanations didn't make any sense to me." Brick scowled and opened his mouth, but Blossom held him back.

"Well, let me try explaining it to you!" Blossom cocked a brow.

"Bubbles, if we can't do..." Brick placed a hand of her shoulder.

"Just let it be, Blossom. Just let it be..."

"Ok, Buttercup, what do you need help on."

"How do you plot [x = y]? Blossom showed me, but, ya know." Bubbles simpered.

"Oh, that's easy!" She drew a coordinate plane, plotted (0,0) and drew a slope across it, thus having the same example from Blossom.

"But _how_ did you get that? If the equations [x + y = 30], [x - y = 2], [3s - 2t + a], [-15a + bt = 7] state otherwise?" Bubbles laughed.

"Buttercup, those are separate math problems!"

"But, [x = y]!" Bubbles widened her eyes in revelation.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking! Blossom told me this before. Your thinking that the equation, [x = y], is a rule." Buttercup grinned.

"Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Buttercup, it's not a rule! It's a math problem! Erase that from your mind."

"That's make sense! That's how the other problems turn out to be the way they are! I will remember that! Thanks, Bubbles!" She nodded as she sprinted out of the room. Buttercup started to pack her things and leave, but stopped to turn back to the reds, who were standing, gaped with how simple it was to solve the green puff's problem.

"Hey, guys. Even though I didn't really get your reasonings, thanks anyway!" She walked out of the door. They stood there in silence.

"Brick, why didn't we think of that?" He shook his head, still in incredulity.

"I have no idea.."

* * *

 **LOL! That was funny! Hope you liked it!**


	17. The Dare - Greens, part 1

**I've been waiting for this moment! I decided to start with the greens.**

* * *

 _ **#17: The Dare [Greens, part 1]**_

"Ok, Butch! Your turn to spin the bottle." Buttercup said, as she sat down. They were playing a game of 'spin the bottle' with their siblings. He nodded as he wheeled it. It landed on Blossom.

"Blossom, truth or dare?" She bit her lip.

"I choose, truth."

"Alright. Have you ever murdered someone in your life?" She gasped harshly.

"I-I-I-I," Blossom sighed in defeat.

"Yes, yes, I've have, as a matter of fact executed someone." Butch's eyes widened.

"Oh. Really? I expected you to say no. Who was it?" She scowled.

"Hey, you already asked your question, so I will have to decline that. My turn." She spun the bottle, and landed on Bubbles. She whimpered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll go with dare!"

"I dare you to race Boomer across the world." Boomer perked up from his trance.

"Me? Run with Boomer? Your on! C'mon, Boomer!" She stood up, along with Boomer. Blossom got up as she grabbed her micro-camera.

"This will determine the winner. It'll detect your speed and with snapshot the finish line once one of you crosses it." They nodded as they walked outside, her drawing the starting/finish line.

"On the count of three. One," Bubbles and Boomer took their spots.

"Boomer, good luck." He leered.

"You, too."

"Two..." They put on determined faces.

"and.. THREE!" The wind howled as they speed off as fast as a bullet.

"Go, Bubbles!"

"Boomer, you can beat her!"

After a few seconds, two shades of blue streaks crossed the line. Blossom took the camera to look at who won.

"Ok, the winner is..." She played the recording. They all gasped.

"It's a... tie!" The blues cheered as they went back inside.

"Alright, Bubbles, your turn." She spun it, and it landed on Brick.

"Aww, man."

"Brick, truth or dare."

"Truth, I don't want to take a risk on choosing dare."

"If you were marooned on an island with just one person whom you know personally, who would you like it to be, and why?" Brick thought about this for a moment.

"Oh, for sure you would choose me. Right, bro!" Butch nudged him.

"No, he won't. He'll choose me! I like islands!" Boomer responded. Brick pushed both of them away.

"I'd probably choose, Blossom." They all looked at hm in discombobulation, baffled.

"WHAT?!" Brick rubbed his ears.

"Butch, keep it down. Anyway, I'd choose her, because she'd be smart enough to actually survive along with me, and we'd work together to get off the island. With our brains and my man-strength, we would find a way to find food and live as if we were in the neolithic era, along with the agricultural knowledge we both have." Blossom smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, Brick!" He nodded. Boomer's jaw dropped.

"Blossom, you understood him?! How?!" She opened her mouth until Buttercup cut her off.

"Ok, ok! We don't need your explanation! Spin it, Brick." He glared at the green puff for interrupting Blossom, but spun it anyway, halting on Butch.

"Truth or dare, Butch?"

"Are you kidding me? Dare!" Brick smirked as he whispered to Blossom's ear. Her eyes widened.

"Well, kinda harsh, but I suppose I'll give it an exception. Go on ahead." Butch raised a brow.

"Wait, what exception?" He took a bite from his apple. Blossom and Brick simpered.

"I dare you to kiss Buttercup for ten seconds." He choked out a piece of the fruit, and Buttercup spit out the soda she was currently drinking.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup looked at them in trepidation.

"Blossom! You actually _let_ him ask me do to that?!" She nodded.

"But, WHY?!" Butch looked at Blossom with wide eyes.

"Yea, Blossom! Why?!" She grinned evilly, which made Brick shiver.

"Well, are you going to do it?" Butch stood up, Buttercup following.

"No way!"

"Yea, I'm not kissing this douche-bag!" She pointed at him

"I agree. I will not, I repeat, _will not,_ kiss this prissy!"

Brick mimicked. "Aww... What's the matter. You guys scared? I though you were the tough ones. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you _are_ sissies after all.." They gasped, appalled.

"We are not sissies!" Butch hollered, throwing his arm around her.

"It sure seems like it!" Buttercup blushed as she looked at him. He glanced at her, also a shade of crimson. Butch cupped her cheeks as she leaned forward.

"Let's just get this over with." Butch was the one who made the move as his lips brushed against hers. Firework were going off in his brain. Bubbles squealed. Brick began counting.

"One... two... three..." They kept kissing, and Buttercup was slowly started to kiss back. Butch melted into the kiss, and a wave of emotions started to possess him.

"Four... Five... Six..." Buttercup got his gesture, and started to relax, embracing him.

"Seven..." She started to moan, which made Blossom's eyes widen.

"Eight..." He started to sway back and forth. Buttercup smiled as she started to intense.

"Nine..." He started to play along with her, and placed his hands on her waist.

"Ten! Ok, guys, you can stop." Unaware of Brick's statement, they kept kissing. Bubbles gasped as they kept going. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck. Butch was surprised at this, and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Soon, the kiss that was supposed to be a small, foolish dare, turned into a full make-out session.

"Butch, Buttercup! You can stop now!" Butch moaned as clamped his eyes shut.

"Guys?" They swayed in sync as Butch's hand ran through her hair. Blossom's jaw dropped and Boomer dropped his cup of water. There was nothing on Butch's mind other than her soft, warm lips. He let his body take over.

"No, freakin', way..."

Buttercup started to tongue him.

"Oh, my, god! Is she _tonguing_ him?!" He began to walk and pinned her against the wall, to which she happily obliged. They were kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, _shit_!" Boomer ran in circles. Buttercup grabbed his shirt, while he grabbed hers. They were moaning even louder. Brick and Blossom ran over to the and tried to pry them off, but they were too deep in the kiss to even notice. They were inseparable.

They even forgot _why_ they were kissing. All that mattered was that they were. Butch never felt more alive, not wanting this moment to end. Buttercup's brain was in shut-down as her own emotions poured on to him. In fact, they rather were enjoying it. He smiled as he began to go deeper, and Buttercup merrily went on.

"Guys! Stop!" Blossom grabbed Buttercup's waist as she tried to get her off the wall, but she was just too strong. Brick tried to stand in-between them, but Butch wouldn't let go of her head.

"Bubbles, Boomer. Help us!" They nodded as Bubbles grabbed her by the legs, and Boomer jumped on Butch. Blossom finally managed to pull them off. They panted as their kiss ended.

"Buttercup, Butch, that was only supposed to be ten seconds. A small kiss! Not a full make-out session!" The greens blocked out their siblings' lecture as they stared deep into each other's green orbs. Butch smiled as he placed his hands on Buttercup's shoulders. She twinkled back at him, and turned her head over to Brick. She glared.

"Will ya' just shut up?!" He immediately stopped talking as he looked at her lime green eyes in revelation.

"So what if it was a make-out session! It was just a kiss! It won't kill me!" Blossom gasped.

"Buttercup, your kissing a man! You don't even know how he felt! He invaded into your privacy, and you invaded into his! Do you know how _serious_ this is!" Not being able to take in anymore of he event that have recently occurred, Blossom ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. Brick's panicked.

"Blossom! Wait!" He flew over to her room. Buttercup looked at Bubbles and Boomer, who were both smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we'll get going. Bye!" They were out at a flash. They were now standing in the kitchen. She looked at him, her emotions intensifying.

"I can't believe we actually did that." He bit his lip.

"I know." She spun around and walked to the backyard. Butch followed her as she sat on the ledge of the stone slab. There was a momentary silence, as they stared at the moon.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She looked at him.

"No. Why should I be?"

"I kissed you, touched you and started a make-out session." She shook her head, turning a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm not mad. The whole thing was probably my fault, cause I kissed back." His forest-green orbs widened.

"It's not your fault. I took it too far."

"But I enjoyed it." He bit his lip.

"So did I." There was a pregnant silence, the wind blowing against their faces.

"Buttercup." She turned to face him.

"What is it?" He scooted over to her and cupped her cheeks. He looked down.

"Buttercup, I've always wanted to tell you this, but I never had the chance to." She leaned forward.

"In fact, I've been wanting to tell you when the time was right, but I was afraid that you might end our friendship. I didn't want want to ruin what we have. I didn't want it to all end, and I'm afraid that inside, you still desist me." She squinted as she felt his warm breathing tickling her neck. She stroked his hair.

"Tell me." He took her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Buttercup, I think I'm falling for you."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... R &R...**


	18. The Dare - Greens, part 2

**Part 2!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on "Things Lovers Should Do:"**_

 _"I can't believe we actually did that." He bit his lip._

 _"I know." She spun around and walked to the backyard. Butch followed her as she sat on the ledge of the stone slab. There was a momentary silence, as they stared at the moon._

 _"Aren't you mad at me?" She looked at him._

 _"No. Why should I be?"_

 _"I kissed you, touched you and started a make-out session." She shook her head, turning a deep shade of crimson._

 _"I'm not mad. The whole thing was probably my fault, cause I kissed back." His forest-green orbs widened._

 _"It's not your fault. I took it too far."_

 _"But I enjoyed it." He bit his lip._

 _"So did I." There was a pregnant silence, the wind blowing against their faces._

 _"Buttercup." She turned to face him._

 _"What is it?" He scooted over to her and cupped her cheeks. He looked down._

 _"Buttercup, I've always wanted to tell you this, but I never had the chance to." She leaned forward._

 _"In fact, I've been wanting to tell you when the time was right, but I was afraid that you might end our friendship. I didn't want want to ruin what we have. I didn't want it to all end, and I'm afraid that inside, you still desist me." She squinted as she felt his warm breathing tickling her neck. She stroked his hair._

 _"Tell me." He took her hands and pulled her closer to him._

 _"Buttercup, I think I'm falling for you."_

* * *

 _ **#18: The Dare [Greens, Part 2]**_

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock, her breathing hastening. Butch looked at her with his forest-green eyes. There was a long silence.

"W-w-w-ell." Buttercup stuttered as she scratched the back of her head, tilting her head downwards.

"Um, I-I don't know what to, um, say." Butch bit his lip.

"Oh." He look down with disappointment written on his face.

"I knew it." She looked up.

"I knew you wouldn't accept me." He stood up as he walked further along the yard. She followed. He scoffed.

"I mean, I don't blame ya'. Who'd want to love a man like me?" Buttercup ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Tears were welling up at the brim of his eyes.

"I'm probably the stupidest man alive, confessing to you. I knew you wouldn't love me back."

"But, Butch..."

"No, BC." He thrusted her arms off him and spun around.

"I really am a jerk! Imagine, a man confessing to a woman his love for her, when he knows that she wouldn't love him back! I mean, _right_?! Why couldn't I just accept that we would always, _always,_ remain _friends?_ Why wasn't that _enough_ for me?" Buttercup held his hand, but he pushed it away.

"Butch."

"I mean, how _stupid_ am I? Why couldn't I be content with what we already had, instead of trying to push you towards me?"

"At first, I thought that telling you would show that I was weak, helpless, and vulnerable, but it isn't... It might seem like I'm ruining our relationship, what we had, our friendship, all that we ever were, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I may seem crazy, insane, but I'm insane for _you,_ because Buttercup, I _love_ you! I want you to stay with me… I want to be by your side… I want to be the one to make you happy… I want to be the man in your life, the man who comforts you when your hurt! The man who holds you, the man who you'll love. The man who would _always_ be there for you!" Tears were now streaming freely down his cheeks.

"But, I was thinking so _much_ about myself, that I didn't even stop to think about how _you_ would feel! I decided that it was the right time to tell, but it turned out I was wrong. I thought it was a good thing to tell you about how I feel, but I didn't even consider asking myself about you."

"I thought that I was too stubborn to say a thing and that could have cost me loosing you, but I realized that my love would become stronger if I had told you. I thought it was braver to tell someone how you feel then to keep it locked up in a cage." Buttercup looked down guiltily.

"But I was wrong." He ran his hands through his hair.

"It was wrong of me telling you how I felt, because I knew that you wouldn't love me back! I _knew_!"

"But no, I just _had_ to tell you. I just _had_ to tell you, just _had_ to confess, just because I couldn't control myself anymore, because every time I'd look into those lime-green eyes, I feel like exploding! I feel like there is something in my head that's telling me to tell you the truth. That's why I started that make-out session, hoping that you would feel the same way, but judging by your response, your stuttering, I knew that the kiss meant _nothing_ to you." He caught his breath.

"Now things," He stopped, his voice cracking

"Things wouldn't be the same anymore." Buttercup ran up to him.

"No, no! You don't understand!" Butch scoffed.

"What's not to understand?"

"Butch, that kiss meant more to me that you think!"

"Tsh, yea right. Your just saying that cause' you pity me." She shook her head.

"No, Butch! You got it all wrong!" He didn't respond, so she went on.

"Butch, I've loved you since the beginning! The first time we became friends, I began to experience what it felt like to actually look up to someone else besides my family. I looked up to you, and every time you would be there for me, it made our bond stronger! I didn't want to lose that bond, so I kept my mouth shut, and swore myself to not tell you! I was afraid of losing you!"

"I kept it inside of me for so long, that I'm even lucky to be alive! I didn't want to ruin what we had! But, when we started that make-out session, I was so happy! I felt like you really meant it, like you really had feelings for me! I didn't care about anything else but _you!_ That's why I kissed you _back!"_

"Your not the stubborn one. _I_ am! _I_ was the one who was ashamed to say a thing and thinking that it would have cost me loosing you. _I_ was the weak one, the crazy one, but I should've realized that my pride would of become stronger if I had only told you!" She was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier! I'm sorry for being the worst friend in the whole world!" Butch's eyes widened and held her hands.

"I'm sorry for not being good enough for you."

"BC, what are you _talking_ about?!"

"I'm sorry for being jerk. I'm sorry for not being brave enough! I'm sorry for being stupid; a dumb, stupid, little _bitch!_

"BC, stop!"

"I'm sorry for causing you burden! I'm sorry for being an asshole!" He pulled her into a hug, to which she sorrowfully accepted as she cried on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He stroked her hair.

"Shh...Shh... It's ok. It's ok." He pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumb.

" _I'm_ the one who has to apologize, for doubting you. I'm sorry. But, Buttercup, I'm glad that you feel the same way for me. I've always loved you. Always have, and always will. I want to be with you, hold you, and be your man." He kneeled down.

"You know, I belonged to no one. No where. No nothing. I didn't even belong to _myself_. It was like someone or something took me away from me, my life and everything I used to know. That was how I felt. Then I met you. Your the one who taught me to feel again. Your the one who taught me compassion, empathy, a true bond. Your the one who taught me to _love._ "

"Now, it's my turn to teach _you._ " He took her hands.

"Buttercup,"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Buttercup began to cry harder, but this time, it wasn't from sadness. She covered her mouth with her hands and allowed the tears to fall. Butch looked at her with a heartwarming smile.

"Oh, Butch! Yes!" He laughed as he gave her a mountainous hug and spun her around. Buttercup grabbed his cheeks and gave him a kiss, to which he blissfully accepted.

"Together?" Buttercup mumbled, still kissing Butch.

"Forever.." He replied, as they both made love at the back of her yard.

* * *

 **OH! FINALLY! Don't worry, this isn't done yet! Part 3 is coming soon!**


	19. The Dare - Greens, part 3

**Finally! The ending of "The Dare," has finally come! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on "Things Lovers Should Do:"**_

 _"You know, I belonged to no one. No where. No nothing. I didn't even belong to myself. It was like someone or something took me away from me, my life and everything I used to know. That was how I felt. Then I met you. Your the one who taught me to feel again. Your the one who taught me compassion, empathy, a true bond. Your the one who taught me to love."_

 _"Now, it's my turn to teach you." He took her hands._

 _"Buttercup,"_

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Buttercup began to cry harder, but this time, it wasn't from sadness. She covered her mouth with her hands and allowed the tears to fall. Butch looked at her with a heartwarming smile._

 _"Oh, Butch! Yes!" He laughed as he gave her a mountainous hug and spun her around. Buttercup grabbed his cheeks and gave him a kiss, to which he blissfully accepted._

 _"Together?" Buttercup mumbled, still kissing Butch._

 _"Forever.." He replied, as they both made love at the back of her yard._

* * *

 _ **#19: The Dare [Greens, part 3]**_

"Butch?"

"Hmm?"

"So, it's really us, isn't it?" Butch sat up from Buttercup's backyard bench.

"Of course it is!" Buttercup stood up along with him.

"We have to tell them." He looked at her and stroked her hair.

"I know." Buttercup nodded as she made her way to the door. He raised a brow.

"Now?" She scoffed.

"Well, duh! You know how my sisters are, especially Blossom!" He gleamed as he followed her inside, issuing the come-back whistle.

* * *

 ** _Just a few moments ago..._**

"Blossom, Blossom! Wait up!" Brick hollered as he entered Blossom's room. She had just ran off from the living room after Buttercup and Butch's make-out session.

"Blossom, yo, Bloss!" When we went inside, he saw Blossom sitting at the edge of her bed. He walked up and plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing here, Brick?"

The Red Ruff shrugged uncomfortably. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed pretty erratic back there."

Sniffing back the last of her tensioned gasps, the redhead gathered herself and opened her eyes. She was fully prepared to lay into the callous ice man in front of her and show him just how 'useless' an emotionally compromised person could be, which she knows is a false statement. That was her intention, until she raised her head and came face to face with a faded, red handkerchief hovering before her eyes. She cocked a brow with her jaw, gapped.

Finally, her brain started working again and she was able to snap her mouth shut. She looked past the handkerchief and found a pair of uncertain red eyes staring back at her. Neither leader said a thing as they stood there. It was then that Blossom finally came to the realization.

He was offering her a handkerchief.

She blinked, taken a back, and gazed at the offending piece of cloth. He was offering her something. It might have been just a bit of fabric but this was probably the first time the Red Ruff had ever handed her something, even after they became friends.

That little piece of fabric represented something much, _much_ bigger than what it seemed.

"Are you just going to keep staring at it or are you going to take it? Snot doesn't look very becoming on you by the way." Blossom wiped her cheeks, and to her dismay and revelation, she found tears.

That was enough to snap Blossom out of her state of shock. Snatching the handkerchief from her counterpart's hands before he could take it back, the redhead dabbed at her eyes. The tears had stopped flowing and her breath was returning to a somewhat normal pattern.

After a minute, Blossom was confident that she had reached the end of her minor meltdown and could function in as near a normal state as she always had. Of course, that meant that her mind was returning back to its normal capacity and she realized just what sort of situation she had landed herself into.

If the ground could just open up and swallow her whole right now, that would be great.

"Thank you." The redhead mumbled as she looked down in embarrassment.

It was all she could think to say. She definitely couldn't put up some sort tough or superior front now. He had literally caught her teary eyed and whimpering.

Again...

Truth is, she was secretly helping him get used to all these new emotions he was discovering and trying to show him that they weren't something to be shoved aside, but breaking down and sobbing in front of him wasn't exactly in her plan. That was _not_ the example she wanted to show him.

And now here she was, clutching his old handkerchief, trying to look like she wasn't a hot mess. Could this get any more _mortifying_?

She could already hear the snide remark on his lips. Brick never passed up an opportunity to rub her moments of weakness or failure in her face. The pink eyed puff braced herself for the onslaught of callous jabs, but what she got instead surprised her.

"You're welcome. Now, are you ok?" She nodded, hesitant.

"Well, I am now." Brick looked down.

Sensing her eyes upon him, Brick shifted his weight and frowned. "I'm sorry about earlier." She scrunched her nose.

"Sorry? Why?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"I was the one who issued the dare, remember? That's probably why you left the room. Am I right?" She shook her head.

"No, that's not right. I left, because I was overwhelmed from earlier's occurrences. When I validated the dare, I didn't really expect that they would actually have sexual intercourses." Brick shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, neither of us did." There was a momentary silence.

"Do you think they enjoyed it?" He looked at Blossom.

"Well, I guess. Judging by Buttercup's response to you, she seemed fine, casual, defensive even. Butch placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, indicating that he could've enjoyed it too." She bit her lip.

"Well, it was still my fault. I'm sorry, Pinky, for launching the dare." She looked at him.

"I already told you, it's not your fault. I _approved."_ He shrugged.

"Oh, well. It doesn't really matter on who's fault it was, doesn't it? It still happened; what's done is done, but what really matters, is if you would validate them."

"Validate what?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"Seriously, pinky? Isn't it obvious? I'm pretty sure after that make-out session, they would confess their love! Duh!" She nodded.

"Well, I guess they would have the lust for each other. Wait, let me rephrase that. I guess that _Butch_ would have the lust for Buttercup!"

That awkward set to her shoulders, the petulant smirk on her lips, the obviously unpracticed nature of her speech…Brick couldn't help himself.

He laughed.

"I pretty sure it's vise-versa! You mean _Buttercup_ would have the lust for Butch!" She leered as she playfully punched his arm. He began to tickle her.

Her watery chuckles drew Brick's mood into a happy sensation. He smiled as her played with her.

"Brick! Stop!" He let go of her.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop." Their laughs slowly died down.

"So, would you?" Blossom leaned in his shoulder.

"I think I would. Anything to make my sister happy. Besides, your brother seems trustable enough. What about you?" He simpered.

"Probably." They heard a whistle. Brick stood up, Blossom following.

"Well, I guess we'd better go down. That's Butch's come-back whistle, usually meaning he has something fundamental to say, and I'm pretty sure we know what that would be." Instead of having a simple gesture of 'yes,' Blossom did something unexpected.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, sending him a small, honest smile and had the Ruff chocking on his own words, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"That was for earlier. It's just what I needed to hear. Thanks for bringing me back up my feet." He nodded, oblivious, as she ran out the door. He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled as he ran right behind her.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch were impatiently waiting for their siblings to arrive, Bubbles & Boomer being first and Brick & Blossom a few seconds after.

"Finally! Ok, let's get started. Butch?" Butch nodded as he reacted instantly, running his hand through his hair and opening his mouth to unleash his announcement, but Brick and Blossom didn't let him speak.

"Yes." Buttercup scrunched her nose up in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Brick smiled.

"Our answer is yes." Butch raised a brow.

"But, we haven't even told you anything." Blossom simpered.

"Because we already know!"

"But, how can both of you possibly know?" Brick scoffed.

"Isn't it prominent? After the session, you would, um, you know, confess? We just put the pieces together! Only a dumb person wouldn't figure it out!" Bubbles and Boomer looked at the pair, dubiety written on their faces.

"Wha'? Boomer, what are they talking about?" He shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Butch raised his hands up in disbelief.

"Was it that obvious?" Blossom nodded.

"Sure was! Well, at least for us. Right, Brick?"

"Yea. Right." There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, is someone going to tell us what's going on, because me and Bubbles seem a bit lost." Clearing her throat, Blossom calmed her mirth and answered the question.

"Ok, Boomer. Remember the dare?"

"Yea."

"Well, when that kind of thing happens, new emotions start to appear into the person's mind, like endearment or intolerable sediments. Therefore, the subject or subject have tendencies of divulging them, therefore..."

"English, please?" She sent Bubbles a cold glare, to which she smiled innocently.

"I'll tell you. Butch and Buttercup confessed their love for each other and are now considered a 'thing.'" Bubbles leaped and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She ran to Buttercup and Butch and gave them a vigorous hug.

"Bubbles... Bubbles, I need air to live, ya' know." Buttercup wheezed. She let them go.

"Sorry, but I'm just so _happy_ for you! You look cute together!" Boomer walked up to Butch.

"I'm happy for you, bro'. She's a keeper." Butch chuckled as the blonde-haired ruff patted his green brother's back.

"Yeah." Brick said as he mimicked Boomer's actions.

"Oh My Gosh! Buttercup! You finally said it! Ahhhh!" Buttercup rubbed her ear.

"Bubbles, how many times do I have to tell you? Not so loud!"

"Sorry.." Blossom hugged her.

"I'm happy for you, Buttercup. I really am." She beamed as she hugged back.

"Thanks, Bloss, for accepting." She pulled away.

"As long as you're happy, it's ok with me, but if he hurts you, physically or mentally, I will personally beat him up until he learns his lesson." She laughed as she playfully punched her arm.

Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup. She chuckled.

"Don't think I'm just going to give our siblings over to you, though. I never go down without a fight."

"I know. That's why it took you so long to say I love you, and that is also why I love you." Butch said, nuzzling into her neck.

 _I know, Butch._ She thought. That _is also how I almost lost you too, but I will make sure that it won't happen again. Not under my watch._

* * *

 **The ending! Hope you guys liked it! R &R! :)**


	20. Give Up My Gold

**Ok, back with what we started with! Blues...**

* * *

 _ **#20: Give Up my Gold**_

"Ok, Boomer! I'm ready!"

"Alright. One, two, three!" Bubbles came out of the fitting room, wearing a light blue, long sleeved, crochet tulle skater dress. Boomer stood up from the bench and walked up to her. She spun around.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Oh, Bubbles! It looks _beautiful_ on you!" She blushed as she fiddled with the crop and looked at the mirror.

"I like it! No, I _love_ it!" He chuckled as he gave her the hanger.

Bubbles and Boomer were currently at the Townsville Mirage. Bubbles' sisters couldn't come, so he volunteered to go with her instead, under the condition for him to wear all his gold-made attire, which was made of real gold; a gold jacket, pants, sunglasses, tie, necklace, watch, etc.

"Ok, take it off and you, no, _I'll_ buy it for you." She gasped as she took the hanger.

"Oh, Boomer! You don't have to!" He shook his head.

"No, no! I insist!" She bit her lip, but she knew that Boomer wouldn't take _no_ for an answer.

"Fine. If you say so! Thanks, Boomie!" He smiled.

"Your welcome." She went back into the fitting room and took off the dress. He took it and paid for it at the cashier. He told Bubbles to wait outside, not wanting her to discover the price.

"That would be $67.43." He nodded as he gave the lady the money and went back to Bubbles.

"Ok. Where to next?" Bubbles pulled him to another store, and another, and another, and every time they would go to one of them, Bubbles would always try on a dress that appealed to her.

But the thing was, that Boomer paid for every, single, one.

Bubbles tried telling him not to, but no matter what her objection, no matter what her protest, he would always be the one who would exhort himself into doing so.

During the moments for going to the store, he had paid $408.87 for all the clothes so far, including the skater dress, but much to her dismay, Bubbles doesn't know how much he paid. None of the pieces of fabric had a price tag, for it was depended on the demand of the product. You see, these set of shops weren't just ordinary shops. They were in one of the most exorbitant boutiques in Townsville, and did not use exact prices.

Meanwhile, Bubbles had just tried on another dress, and he was now standing in front of the counter, getting ready to pay.

"That would be $47.96." Boomer reached for his pocket.

"You know, that's the cheapest dress I've paid for so far! You guys have _really_ expensive products, considering that this is the seventh store we've been to!" The lady chuckled and nodded.

"We sure do!" He opened his wallet and searched through his pockets, but to his dismay, he didn't find any money. He only found receipts from his previous purchases.

"Oh, no!" The lady leaned forward.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" He bit his lip.

"I ran out of cash." She clicked her tongue.

"Well, I sorry to say, but you can't have the dress, unless you pay." Boomer panicked.

"No! She has to have it. She _has_ to!"

"Well, I'd love to help you, but sadly, I don't have change myself!" He paced back and forth in the store.

"Careful, Honey! Don't stress yourself! It's just a dress. I'm sure she'll understand." He shook his head.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening! She _has t_ o have it!" He placed his hands on the counter and ran his hands through his hair.

He then spotted a gold watch worn around his wrist.

* * *

"Boomer, thanks for coming with me! I know how embarrassing it is for a man to go clothes shopping! I mean, just because my sisters couldn't come, doesn't mean _you_ had to come! I could've gone by myself." Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You're my best friend! I'm never going to be embarrassed when I'm around you." She giggled as he tapped on her button-nose.

"But, you didn't have to pay for _all_ the dresses!" He smirked.

"It's fine, Bubbles! I'm rich after all!" She rolled her eyes as she spotted another store, the sixteenth to be exact.

"Oh, let's go there!" She ran inside the store. He smiled as he took off his gold necklace as he followed her inside.

* * *

By the end of the shopping trip, Bubbles had gotten twenty-six dresses, and Boomer paid for _all_ of it, giving up seventeen of his gold belongings, including five of his sunglasses, his watch, necklace, tie, jacket (Bubbles though he had lost it in one of the stores and insisted to go back for it, but Boomer told her it was fine. She still feels guilty for leaving it behind), four pins (each pin cost $50), collar bar, wallet, shoes (he brought spares, thank god) and 1oz Gold Canadian Maple Leaf Coin (he bought six dresses for it, which is to say was _not_ a good deal). She was ashamed of herself for letting him pay, and said to give back the money the next day, but Boomer told her not to, and she sadly agreed. It's a good thing she never found out!

He got a lecture from Brick when he got home, but he didn't mind.

He went to his room, not regretting a single thing, because to him, Bubbles' company and happiness was worth _way_ more than his shiny pieces of gold.

* * *

 **Sweet! Reds coming next!**

 **BTW, this is the skater dress, in case you were curious: www . ustrendy light - blue - long - sleeve - crochet - tulle - skater - dress**


	21. Vacation Days

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

 **But don't worry about it, because I'M BACK!**

 **Before you read, I need to tell you something. I'm going to be on vacation next week. Therefore, I might not be able to update for a few days, but I'll try my best. Sorry...**

 **I will NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! I'm not one who just leaves and abandon their stories. That's just plain rude!**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **BTW, I'm making another chapter regarding this issue in another part, in case some people skip author notes!**

* * *

 _ **#21- Vacation Days**_

 _Ding, dong._

"I'll get it!" Blossom said as she flew towards the door. She swung it open and saw Brick standing outside, bitting his lip.

"Oh! Hey, Brick! What brings you here?" He stepped inside as Blossom shut the entrance. She went inside the kitchen and prepared a cup of lemonade for herself and her visitant.

"Here you go. Some lemonade to cool you off." He smirked as he took a sip.

"Why would I want to cool off, when I want to stay _hot_." She playfully punched his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Are your sisters here?" She shook her head.

"No. Buttercup is at soccer practice, and Bubbles is probably at the gym. I'm the only one here." He set down his lemonade.

"Blossom, we need to talk." She cocked up a brow as she sat on the loving room couch, him following.

"Alright, then. What is it? It better not be another one of your stupid memes again." He gasped, appalled.

"Excuse me, but for your information, my memes are one of the preeminent phrases in Townsville." She laughed

"Ok, ok. I believe ya'!" Brick put on a somber face as he sat up.

"But, seriously, Blossom. I need to tell you something." Blossom stopped her chortling.

"What do you need to tell me?" Brick looked down at his lap.

"I'm leaving." Blossom snorted, but stopped when she saw his stern expression.

"Wait, you're serious?" He nodded.

" _Forever?_ " Brick rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not!" Blossom let out a sigh of relief.

"How long?"

"A week. Professor Kretch needed a representative for the boy's economics competition, and he chose me, since I have the highest skill level. There's no service, so I won't be able to call." She fiddled with her hands as she looked straight into his deep crimson robs.

"Well, ok then. I guess I'll see you next week..." She said in a timid tone. Brick scoffed.

"Don't worry, Blossom! It's only a week! I'll be back before you know it!" She chuckled lifelessly. Brick scotched closer to her and wrapped him arms around her.

"Hey, hey. For me, it might seem like an _ok_ thing, but your face has dejection written all over it. Don't be a downcast. It makes me morose." She sighed as she leaned on his chest.

"I know. I might seem platitudinous and cheesy, but, honestly, I don't know _how_ I feel. I guess I'm just glum, since we hang out with each other every day, as in _every day._ " He stroked her hair.

"I know, but don't worry! I'll be back before you know it! Alright?" Blossom laughed as she sat up.

"Well, then. I guess you'll need to get going." He briefly raised a brow as he started to head out the door.

"I guess I'll see you next week."

"Yea, see ya." Blossom bit her lip. Brick placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Pinky, I'll be back before you know it! Just look at pictures of me, or somethin'. Don't be so blue! Your color is pink, after all!" She giggled as he ruffled her hair.

"Ok. My flight is about an hour from now, at eleven pm. I have to go. Bye!" Brick took off to the skies as Blossom waved.

She was going to miss him.

* * *

Blossom was awoken from the creaking from her bed, six sharp. She stood up from bed as she got ready to start the day. When she was done, she picked up her phone and was about to call Brick, but abruptly remembered their conversation the previous day. She sighed as she set the device down on her table, but was staggered to find a small box on top. She took and opened it. There was a card, a USB, an audio recorder, a sweatshirt and a photo album.

The card read:

 _Hey, Pinky! I told you yesterday that I was leaving for a week, but I saw your gloomy expression, and decided to make you this box to cheer you up while I'm gone. In case you're thinking that I'm going soft, STOP YOUR THINKING RIGHT NOW MISSY! I'm not being soft! I just wanted to help you out, cause' you know_ _._

 _The USB has a couple of songs that I composed, so that you would hear the melody of my voice._

 _There's an audio recorder, in case you want to just listen to me ramble about the scientific revolution._

 _The card, well you're reading it._

 _The sweatshirt is mine, so that if you ever feel lonely, you can smell me (weird, but potent!)._

 _Then, there's the photo album. I'd take it with me, but you seem too need it more! Just kidding! I have a spare! :) If you open it, there's a whole bunch of photos of us. Even when I'm gone, you can still see my face. My attractive, stunning and handsome face..._

 _So, yea. That's pretty much it! See you in a few days!_

 _~Brick_

 _P.S. If you laughing at the facts about me, it's not the funny bone that's acting up. It's actually a nerve called the ulnar nerve, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that!_

Blossom laughed. As she set it down and took the photograph. She gasped.

It was like a scrapbook, and like Brick said, it had many photos of them with foam and colorful card board strips. Tears were starting to form at the brim of Blossom's eyes.

It was a masterpiece. She hugged the scrapbook to her chest as she slid down her bedroom wall, smiling.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad waiting for him.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm pretty sure you know where this came from!**

 **It wouldn't be so bad waiting for the next update!**

 **See ya!**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey, guys!** **I need to tell you something. I'm going to be on vacation next week. It's spring break, and I might not have time to write. Therefore, I might not be able to update for a few days, but I'll try my best. Sorry...**

 **I will NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! I'm not one who just leaves and abandon their stories. That's just plain rude! Trust me, I know how it feels to be left with only a cliffhanger.**

 **When I come back from vacation, I will immediately delete this chapter and advise all of you that I'm back. Then another chapter would be posted probably a day or two after.**

 **Again, sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **I will repeat myself, I AM _NOT_ ABANDONING THIS STORY! PLANT THIS SEED INTO THE ROOTS OF YOUR BRAINS, BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO NEVER FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! I WILL BE BACK!**

 **PROMISE. I'm not a person who forgets their promises! PROMISE!**


	23. I'M BACK!

**Hello, readers! I'm BACK!**

 **But, sadly, don't expect an update until Friday or Saturday. We actually have the science fair, and I'm doing all the work T-T**

 **OK! Just letting you know that I am NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! OK?!**

 **Ok... :D**


	24. Birthday Presents

**Ok, my dad's birthday is coming up, and I decided to write a birthday chapter with the greens! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 _ **#22: Birthday Presents**_

Butch was walking around Townsville Mall, a determined expression plastered on his face, while fiddling with his fingers. He had just went to over twenty-five stores, and so far, with no triumph.

This has been one of the most stressful experiences he had ever encountered in his entire _life._ This was even harder than trying to take a math test. Fists jammed in his pockets, bitting his lip, he was thinking about getting a gift.

A birthday present, to be exact.

But, the hardest was getting one for his girlfriend, Buttercup, the hardest person to ever get a gift for. She was turning nineteen.

You see, she isn't like other girls. She didn't like anything too girlish. Every year, Butch would get her something related to sports. He either got her a ball, tickets to a game, a punching bag, all that kind of stuff. He wanted to change that, because he was _pretty_ sure that she was getting sick and tired getting _anything_ related to sports.

He sighed as he entered another store, followed with another.

He was about to give up and get her another ball, until he passed one small, isolated and distinct store. His face lit up as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

"But, Buttercup! You _have_ to wear a dress! It's only _fair!_ " Buttercup rolled her eyes as she listened to Bubbles, who was wearing a ramble about wearing a dress for her small birthday party.

"Bubbles, there are only, what, _ten_ , I repeat, _ten_ people, including _me,_ Blossom and _you,_ coming to the party! It's not like the whole _world_ is coming! I don't have to wear anything _special!"_ Bubbles shook her head.

"Hey, Blossom! Bubbles is making me wear a dress! Get up here this instant!" A groan and loud footsteps were heard before Blossom entered the room, wearing a chiffon colored dress.

"Buttercup, just do what Bubbles says. We have over _fifty_ guests coming." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Blossom nodded.

"I know. A whole bunch of people found out about the party your having at Townsville Hall, and decided to come, including the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. You have to look nice." Buttercup sighed. Bubbles patted her sister's back.

"What about this. Don't wear it for the crowd, but wear it for Butch. I'm pretty sure he'll want you gorgeous." She bit her lip, but finally nodded.

" _Fine,_ but _only_ for Butch." Bubbles squealed as she got the dress and Buttercup, shoving them into the bathroom. Blossom dulled her eyes as she approached Bubbles, talking about the party preparations.

* * *

 **6:46pm...**

"Hello, Ms. Bellum. Thank you for coming to Buttercup's Birthday Party!" The red-haired lady shook Blossom'd hand as she entered the big gates. The Townsville Hall was similar to a cathedral, but inside had some round formal tables scattered around the building. It was the ideal place to hold a party. Bubbles was waiting for Boomer, Brick and Butch, since were one of the most important guests. They came a few minutes later.

The party went smoothly. The catering was delicious and Buttercup revealed herself on the vertical stage.

But, there was just one thing the lime-green puff was waiting for.

Butch.

He was nowhere to be seen. Buttercup was starting to worry. Would he make it?

* * *

 **7:34pm...**

"Ok, Robin, Mitch! Thanks for coming to Buttercup's birthday party! See you at school!" The girls, Brick and Butch waved to the leaving guests as thay stepped out the door. Brick pulled out his cell phone and started to call Butch, but he wasn't answering.

"Goddammit, why isn't he answering?! He said he would be here by seven!" Blossom rubbed soothing circles on his back. Boomer was, too, making unsuccesful attempts of calling him. Buttercup was sitting on a nearby table, unable to focus.

 _If that bastard forgot about my birthday, I will give him one **hell** of a whoopin'._

* * *

 ** _8:16pm..._**

More than half of the party guests already left, and more were starting to pack up, and Butch was _still_ not here. Boomer kept calling him, and Brick was outside hollering his name, hoping he would hear him. Buttercup was starting to become indignant.

* * *

 **9:27pm...**

"That's _it!"_ Everyone started at Buttercup in revelation. By this time, all the people who came to party were gone. Only Bubbles, Blossom, Brick and Boomer were there, starting to clean up.

"If that _jerk_ forgot about my birthday, then just _forget_ about it!" Buttercup shriek as she stormed out the doors. Bubbles ran out to follow her, trying to call her back, but it was no use.

"BUTTERCUP! GET BACK HERE!" Blossom went up to her and puller her back inside. Brick started to turn a deep shade of crimson, facing Blossom.

"I'm so sorry, Pinky." She smiled and patted his back.

* * *

 **9:36pm...**

The girls and boys were now cleaning up the tables.

"You know what, Bubbles? I can't believe Butch, Buttercup's _boyfriend,_ never came to the party." Bubbles bit her lip at Boomer's statement.

"No offense to your brother, Boomer, but I agree." He nodded as he continued cleaning.

"HELLO, PEOPLE!" They all looked up in anger, as someone they were waiting for at hours at a time, finally came. Butch, in a suit and tie, a guitar hanging from his shoulder, eyes closed, finally came. He was holding a lime-green box with a bow on top.

"I will sing this song to Buttercup, since it's her special day. Buttercup, this is for you!" He started to pick some chords, oblivious to his surroundings.

 **I've been here before**  
 **But always hit the floor**

Brick raised a brow, and Boomer admired his brother's voice.

 **I've spent a lifetime running**  
 **And I always get away**  
 **But with you I'm feeling something**  
 **That makes me want to stay**

 **I'm prepared for this**  
 **I never shoot to miss**

Blossom's jaw was dropped and Bubbles was close to squealing

 **But I feel like a storm is coming**  
 **If I'm gonna make it through the day**  
 **Then there's no more use in running**

 **This is something I gotta f-**

He stopped singing as he opened his eyes. He bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Umm..." Brick dulled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"You're late." Butch's eyes widened as he put down his guitar.

"Where's Buttercup?" Boomer rolled his eyes as he walked up to him.

"She's been waiting for you since six o'clock. She ran away a few minutes ago." He patted Butch's back.

"You screwed up _big time_." Butch took back his guitar and started to leave the room. Brick put on a sceptical expression.

"Where are you going." He spun around to face his brother.

"I'm going to find Buttercup."

* * *

"Stupid, Butch, forgetting about my birthday. I should've known." Buttercup was sitting at the ledge of a river, watching the water stream down towards its grassy path.

"At least the river's well." She sat in silence, until she heard a guitar being played. She spun around to find Butch standing behind, smiling.

 **I've been here before**  
 **But always hit the floor**

Buttercup stood up, her dress all torn.

 **I've spent a lifetime running**  
 **And I always get away**  
 **But with you I'm feeling something**  
 **That makes me want to stay**

Butch started to walk towards her.

 **I'm prepared for this**  
 **I never shoot to miss**

She strolled towards him, her eyes intensifying.

 **But I feel like a storm is coming**  
 **If I'm gonna make it through the day**

The wind started to strengthen, the leaves swirling around them.

 **Then there's no more use in running**  
 **This is something I gotta face**

Buttercup's hair flowed along with the weather, and the river streamed faster than before.

 **If I risk it all**  
 **Could you break my fall?**

Butch shut his eyes.

 **How do I live? How do I breathe?**  
 **When you're not here I'm suffocating**

She shivered inwardly from his use of tone.

 **I want to feel love, run through my blood**  
 **Tell me is this where I give it all up?**  
 **For you I have to risk it all**  
 **Cause the writing's on the wall**

He stopped playing.

 **The writing's on the wall**

Butch ended with a final strum on his guitar. Buttercup's face indulged, but with a cold expression. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ow! What was _that_ for!" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"That was for forgetting about my birthday." Butch scoffed as he held up the box.

"I didn't forget about you birthday! I was just a little late." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, _very_ late, but it was for a good cause!" Buttercup pouted and Butch's expression softened. He stroked her hair.

"Fine. I'm sorry for being late. I was so into doing your birthday present, but i ended up missing most of it." He kissed her forehead as she simpered.

"You're forgiven." He beamed as he pulled her in for a peck on the lips.

"You know, this isn't so bad of a birthday after all. I don't need some silly party to celebrate! All I need is the people I love, including you." He chuckled as he handed her the gift.

"Here, this is for you. Don't open it until you get home. Alright?" Buttercup nodded as she took it. She raised her wrist to look at her watch.

"I have to go now. Don't worry, we can hang some more tomorrow." Butch smirked as he backed away.

"Sure thing, BC. Happy birthday." She leered as she waved goodbye.

* * *

When Buttercup came home, her sisters were already there, and Buttercup explained everything to them. She went to her room so that she could open her present from Butch. She carefully untied the bow and set it aside. She opened the lid and gasped.

It was a guitar.

But it was not like _any_ guitar. It was sharpied.

It had swirls by it's fret board, and a face of a character near the bottom. There was only one word that could describe this masterpiece.

Brilliant.

There was a note in the box. She picked it up and read it.

 _BC. It's Butch. I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, but I finally thought about this. You see, I've heard that you wanted to learn how to play the guitar, so I took one of mine and I sharpied it, to make it more interesting._

 _It took me awhile to make this, considering I started on your special day. Haha!_

 _Well, I hope you like this gift. Happy birthday!_

 _From the best boyfriend in the universe, Butch_

Buttercup smirked as she inspected the guitar. It wasn't until she spun it to the body side did she noticed its full design, and it was her most favorite part.

 _"People don't come into your life by accident. Every person who crosses your life serves a purpose, but for me, I would only need one person, and that person would be you." ~Butch_

* * *

 **YAY! I hope you liked it! Here are the links to some stuff, including the guitar!**

 **Buttercup's Dress-** **www . dessy dresses / bridesmaid / d528 / ? color = pistachio &colorid = 396&SSAID = 1057473# . Vr _ 9SpMrK - V**

 **Blossom's Dress- www . lulus products / lulus - exclusive - always - charming - strapless - blush - pink - maxi -dress / 190210 . html**

 **Bubbles' Dress-** **www . thedressoutlet**

 **Party-** **harrisonschoolnews 2015 / 11 / 10 / year - 10 - formal - tables /**

 **Butch's Gift for Buttercup-** **zeonflux . deviantart / Guitar - Sharpie - Art - 1 - 264077388**


	25. Important

**Hey, everyone. It's me again.**

 **I've been having problems at home, and I just came here to tell you that I will be updating slower...**

 **I know, I know. You might thing I'm annoying, but it's just so hard. I've been so stressed lately, and I'm been having panic attacks. I don't know what to do anymore...**

 **I'm so sorry. As I said, I would NEVER abandon this story, but my updates would be slower. I will NEVER leave you hanging.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **~Kristiane143**


End file.
